Time and Space
by Timeflyer 31
Summary: For the Time Flyer crew, no one expected to meet a larger-than-the-average-girl named Space or to be used as pawns in her plan unknowingly or know about the dark secrets that she harbors. When friendships are divided and the machine turns out is alive along with a black hole that threatens the future world, all realize that it takes strong friendships to face the toughest of times.
1. Chapter 1

**Time and Space**

Space: Now for a couple things before we get on with this story:  
1: The author has borrowed the moves 'Fusion Flare' and 'Fusion Bolt' from Pokemon. Then again, aren't the moves NOT copyrighted anyways so couldn't fans...?

Time: Sister...

Space: Oh! Right!

2: Aura sphere was apparently not made up by the author as evidenced when she first came to know the Pokemon franchise. She apologizes to the Pokemon Company International for what may seem to be stealing.

3: DISCLAIMER: The Future is Wild DOES NOT belong to the author! She is not making any profits off of this story! TFIW (Cartoon) belongs to: Nelvana and its respective owners. All right, we've got that out of the way; can we start the story now?!

Time: Patience Siserta. (Sister in Aurean) Well, let's begin shall we?

Katie productions presents:

Time: (Name of the mutant you know. Original huh? The language is Aurean of course) "Go hag fi you ni ba hi tah lah no si hara ni hara physics. Kara reah que no si hi heh ba sa lah, Spaceata, Timeata, no rah continuum."  
Translator: In physics, Space-time is any mathematical model that combines space and time into a single continuum.  
Time: Gi ha no silahah comotes no ohju Euclidean Spaceata nah, cono wa juh ta ni ci nah hana spaciah wa so neh to three, cono was juh ci neh hara no qa timeu one."  
Translator: From a Euclidean space perspective the universe has three dimensions of space, and one dimension of time.  
Time: Spaciah ano timeu gah ha plaiciah hi e quell fel lah. Ni ah hah Siserta no wa lo…Siserta no hi kimi scarah."  
Translator: Space and time are said to be one. It's not the case with my sister who represents the stars. She wants to kill me.  
Time: Mah nai? Bello hi vicata mo ni si ha re. Kima…..alo no wa qui….hita ano Siserta gi ta! Kima…alo no wa qui….fa ti no si lah ta timeu ano spaceata! Amah Future is Wild! Amah kima alo wa qui ano C.G no friendata leh!  
Translator: Why? Let's begin with a backstory. This is…..the story…..of my and my sister's birth! This is…the story….of the fate of time and space! The epic story of the Future is Wild; the courage and braveness of C.G and friends!

A/N: Sorry this is short for a beginning, but I'll publish chapter one tomorrow. Let me know what you think. Until then, Byta! (Bye!) :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Time and Space**

**Me: To heck with it! I'll post a new chapter right now! :)  
**

**Space: Well, considering the fact that your summary sucks and that you FORGOT to mention pairings as well AND the fact that your spacing between sentences needs to be better, this will make up for it.  
**

**Me: Do you really have to be so rude?**

**Space: You created me.  
**

**Me: Technically, C.G's father-  
**

**Space: Don't spoil the chapter! Now get on with it! *Roars***

**Me: All right. Disclaimer as always, I DON'T OWN The Future is Wild. Let's begin and I apologize for any mistakes. Plus, the pairings will be CG X Luis, Ethan X Emily. **

_****12,000 A.D: A building for scientists****_

"_A careful mix of cosmic dust we'll put into this flask over here and the other flask next to it will hold stardust, purple coloring, a jewel shaped like a star, and a feather from a bird, and meteorite dust. The other two vials nearby next to us will hold gas, fire, a different feather from a different bird, blue coloring, four blue jewels, red dye, and gray hair….."  
"Hair? Honestly John, why the heck would you want to add hair and fire into laboratory flasks and grey hair no less? What are we making? A potion?" a scientist nearby questioned with a roll of the eyes.  
"Look, just do what I say alright?! We promised that girl's dad we'd finish this project soon! She's turning sixteen next year and the project must be done by next week for then we have to start working again to build a time machine!" the other scientist, John, replied before focusing on his work again. Mia let out a sigh. Her mentor was not thinking straight! Man he had a lot of pride! The project both had been specifically chosen for was to create, (Literally play God) a companion for the mentioned higher scientist's daughter, Cassiopeia Gaia, (Known as C.G) using objects like the ones that were being put in the laboratory flasks. The reason?  
The scientist's daughter was chosen to save all of humanity by the Federation of Time-Space Exploration in the quickly approaching ice age by traveling into the far off future in a time machine to search for a relocation place. How are they going to create this 'perfect' companion just by putting stuff in flasks like they were making potions? Well…I have no elaborate explanation other than the typings so far so go blame Matsumoto; moving on…..XD  
The door to the lab suddenly opened and the mentioned person's father walked in.  
"Hello Sir," John and Mia nodded at him. He nodded back and Mia continued:  
"We're almost done. We just need to combine the flasks my mentor," she straightened up with pride at the mention of her friend. "Has, put them into the machine in the building here, and then the perfect companion will be created!"  
"Excellent news," C.G's father smiled, a rare sight these days.  
"Now the last thing is…..huh? Mia, where are the cosmic rays?" John asked, looking around him frantically.  
"I have them in a tiny vial in my pocket, I just won't give them to you because I have my doubts," she replied.  
"And why not?!" John snapped.  
"Let's try to be rational here," C.G's father tried to speak knowing how both had temper problems but neither Mia nor John heard him.  
"Listen to me! You're going nuts! You've lost days of sleep over this and you're not thinking straight as well! I care about you alright?!" Mia snapped back, holding up a tiny clear vial containing bright light inside it. "Mia, give them to me," John's voice was deadly.  
"NO!"  
"MIA!" John lunged for the vial and a struggle ensued and C.G's father chose to leave the room quickly and close the door behind him. In the struggle, John nearly had grabbed a hold of the clear vial when Mia suddenly dropped it-!  
(Me: Way to go Mia….)  
Time slowed down just as the vial shattered into pieces and the light inside escaped….  
C.G's father heard an explosion that was tremendously loud and shook the building not too long after he had fled the room and was heading downstairs in an elevator. It made him jump and cover his ears quickly and at the building nearby, the Academy of Space-Time Exploration, C.G and classmates froze for a second or two at the sound while heading to their next class; it had been that loud and worried voices were exchanged. After a few moments….  
"Calm down students!" a teacher's voice rang out and everyone stopped talking instantly, except for C.G who had been silent in the first place, eyes widened. "Whatever happened, we will find out shortly and let you all know but for now, hurry to your classes!" the students needed nothing more to be said for they all scurried away and so did C.G who was worried about her father._

_Back at the building, C.G's father carefully went back to the room. Surprisingly the door still opened automatically and when he glimpsed inside…..  
The horror. Two burnt skeletons were lying on the floor and shattered glass was everywhere along with small flames dancing about. C.G's father was thankful that humanity had developed fireproof steel doors in the future and that the explosion was contained but was instantly saddened at the loss of two friends. However, he noticed two areas, corners really, that were strangely glowing with orbs in the middle of the glow floating. One was white, one was blue. One was in the middle of a circle of flames, and the other was in a circle of scattered space dust.  
He carefully walked up to the one in the circle of flames and, curiosity getting the better of the scientist, reached out to touch the white orb when all of a sudden the orb lit aflame and fire encircled it!  
The man grunted, drew back his hand, and closed his eyes as he was forced back by the expanding flames that weren't hurting him shockingly and the light from the orb grew brighter. As the light suddenly died down, he opened his eyes to see a very tall girl, twice the size of any human on earth suddenly open emerald eyes, unfold her wings, and let out an almost melodic roar! The girl floated in the air for a second with a flap of the wings before landing on the ground with a thud and letting out another roar before speaking.  
"You who have awakened and created me, I am at your command. My name shall be given to me by you and you alone and whatever powers I may have I owe to you." the girl had four jewels on the top of her head, blue streaks running down her grey hair which had unusual designs along with some green mixed in, a red javelin in her hands, blue, grey, and green colored wings, had a grey streak on the side of her cheeks, and finally wore a white dress and a pink color collar.  
C.G's father stood in shock and awe of the large girl before him who had spoken a moment ago. He backed up and without watching where he was going stumbled back into the circle of scattered space dust and was then thrown back by static electricity as the blue orb got brighter and was encircled with electricity and, until like the other girl when the light died down, there was another one whose eyes opened instantly and who hovered above the ground for a second before landing and roaring. She had purple hair, a jewel star on her forehead, wore a white dress, had ribbon like creamy streams running from the back of both of her arms and dress down to the ground; had creamy colored wings with sparkling blue underneath them, and fierce but sparkling eyes.  
"You who have awakened and created me, I am at your command! The girl over to your right like me has been born from an unlikely incident happening and you are our creator. Tell us what to do! Tell us what our purpose is!" she said in a powerful voice unlike the other girl whose voice was soft. C.G's father didn't know what to do! The girls were watching his every move, every breath…..he didn't create them, the now two dead scientists did but these girls saw him as their creator, their master, the one they must obey and obey only. His two scientists had created….mutants! The last of their kind in this world….  
Thinking for a moment and noticing the girl's looks and eyes, while thinking about what their powers could be he then said: "You on the left, because of your sparkling eyes and the fact that you were born from cosmic dust and from what I am thinking what your powers could be, your name shall be Space. And you on the right, for your eyes and your wings and because of the fact that you were born from flames and the fact that I have a theory I would I like to test, your name shall be Time. And when the time comes….you two will, hopefully, become companions to my daughter."  
The two girls seemed to ponder and take in what they had just been told before nodding in agreement.  
"Very well. Space and Time it shall be!" Space proclaimed with another roar that shook the building again. Time roared as well; the soft melodic almost wolf sounding one. _

_Weeks passed and after the funerals of John and Mia, Space and Time were put to the test. (Having been told who their true creators where; nonetheless both still saw him as their father figure) Time was tested for time traveling abilities as ordered by C.G's father and it proved to be correct for she could enter a vortex with a flap of her wings into a liquid like firework portal to any time period and return that way. She was also skilled with her red javelin and had fire power. (Literally) She also had one powerful attack that the scientists named Fusion Flare. Space was tested for certain powers and another prediction came true for she had the ability to summon meteorites, control space itself amazingly, control some of the earth in fact, (Just certain things like magnetic fields and temperature) and turn into a comet. She also had electric powers and invisibility as well. She, like Time, also had a powerful attack that scientists named Fusion Bolt, an equivalent of Fusion Flare. C.G didn't know a thing about all of this due to the fact that the incident that had happened was being kept secret by the scientists. She didn't mind though, as long as her father was safe…..  
Time and Space had different personalities. Time was very humble when the scientists praised her while Space basked in the attention that she received. One was gentle in battle and helping others, one was forceful and had a lot of pride. But nonetheless, both mutants accepted each other and became close like sisters. They were both the same age, sixteen, as well.  
'Understandable,' C.G's father thought. Everyone had to have different personalities. When his daughter asked what was going on, he always answered that he was working on something, leaving C.G to ponder on what it could be. Work on the time machine had begun as well and it was nearly finished but there was a problem. One scientist brought up the fact of distorting the continuum and how both mutant girls could be hurt. At first C.G's father thought nothing big of it but while talking to other scientists and suggesting a theory that involved Time and only hurting Space a tiny bit and planning on showing off the mutants to his daughter for her sixteenth birthday as presents and surprises, it was then that he would realize it would be a big mistake to make a suggestion like that a week later…._

_A sudden flamethrower and the shattering of glass on the large glass dome on the scientist's building and the fleeing of Time and the pursuit of Space no doubt attracted attention of many people as a battle was beginning to rage. Space had heard of the plans that the scientists were making to distort space a tiny bit just so that C.G could travel into the future and save humanity. And, being like a daughter of the infinite universe herself, she felt pain and rage when she heard that her sister would have an important role in this in destroying her 'home.'  
Time dodged another attack as it struck a building instead and it made a ringing sound as it struck metal.  
"What are you doing Siserta?! Why are you attacking me?!" Time asked.  
"Don't call me Sister in that language we've learned from books!" Space snarled and charged at her but was blocked as Time used her hands to grab Space's.  
"Why are you mad at me? Can you explain then?" Time pleaded while wincing in pain just to prevent her sister from attacking.  
"YOU ARE GOING TO DESTROY MY WORLD, MY DIMENSION, AND NEARLY KILL ME!" Space let out a loud roar that echoed; C.G's father, who watched from the building, was surprised that the echo didn't trigger an avalanche, or several of them.  
"But there must be some way the scientists can figure out how to time travel without hurting you-,"  
"SHUTATA TI!" Space roared again. (Shut it!) The struggle then continued as Space freed herself and fired off an electric pulse. Time was struck hard and a cry of pain was heard. C.G's father watched in horror as smoke filled the air from the attack. What was going on?!  
"You there!" he pointed at a scientist standing nearby.  
"Sir?" the woman questioned.  
"Why is this happening?! Why won't Space listen to reason?!" The man was now frantic at the point as another attack hit a building, shook it again, and the ringing sound was heard once more. He was thankful that C.G was asleep at home; thank goodness she was exhausted from yesterday's training; she was in a deep sleep.  
"Thinking quickly here Sir, Space will not allow the suggestion you proposed to the other scientists to happen." the woman replied.  
"But we will only hurt Space a tiny bit! Why is she mad and taking out her anger on her self appointed sister?!"  
"Don't you get it Sir?!" the woman scientist snapped. "We've created the mutants of space and time! As such, they have power over the mentioned elements!"  
"Yes, I know, but you've failed to mention-!" C.G's father was cut off when one of the attacks hit the building and shook it violently.  
"AHH!" the woman scientist was thrown against a nearby wall and hit her head hard, thus knocking her out.  
"Amalthea!" the man cried.  
"We've got her Sir, just worry about Time and Space!" some other scientists reassured him, now all carrying Amalthea away hurriedly to the medical bay.  
Another flamethrower from Time, now angry at Space (And her blue streaks and the green parts of her unique hair designs glowing red) and willing to fight now having been pushed to, came straight at them as Space dodged eloquently.  
"MOVE!" C.G's father ordered as he and other scientists scattered away from the shattered window they were watching from as the attack went right past them, and hit other buildings which made the ringing like noise again; thank goodness they developed fireproof metal in the future. Space then fired off another electric pulse which hit other buildings as well, Time having dodged with great speed.  
"We have to stop them before the fireproof metal reaches a certain limit or they both strike an important building!" one scientist spoke up.  
"But how exactly?! Both aren't in a position to listen right now!" another snapped.  
"Well if we don't act now, humanity is in danger!" another cried.  
"QUIE-!" C.G's father was cut off as Space broke through the large glass dome again and floated in front of the scientists along with Time following behind. Both mutants let out roars of anger and looked very intimidating. The scientists and C.G's father stood in shock as an electric aura surrounded Space, giving her power and beauty as she landed with a thud to the ground. All marveled before a loud roar from Space and a discharge of electric aura knocked down half of the scientists standing and wobbling C.G's father on the left side. Time, eyes and hairstreaks glowing an angry red, landed and a fiery aura surrounded her as she began glowing on the right. All again marveled before a roar, a bit more gentle than Space's was heard and the scientists standing on the right except for C.G's father again were knocked to the ground very hard.  
C.G's father stood in fear before the large mutants with wing flaps being the only sound heard besides his heavy breathing and the falling of snow outside now blowing inside because of the broken dome glass.  
"Oh look at you. Cara neh," (You're pathetic) Space sneered. "I should kill every knocked out scientist right here and right now and even you for trying to kill me as a penance!" another roar echoed.  
Time said nothing but she looked less angry now and had stopped glowing red. "You who are planning on having your daughter traveling into the future, you can FORGET IT!" with that, before Time could stop her, Space fired off a powerful aura pulse at the place where the new time machine was outside nearby on a raised platform (It looked odd) and destroyed it to bits. C.G's father's eyes widened in horror yet again.  
"Stop it Space! We've done enough damage!" Time pleaded but it fell on deaf ears. She sighed and power charged her javelin a tiny bit so it would only wound her sister slightly and aimed to throw it at Space but the other mutant girl grabbed the javelin before Time could throw it, only powering it up more having been surrounded by an aura. A struggle ensued and suddenly the javelin slipped from their hands!  
It was headed straight for the home of the scientist whose daughter was chosen to save humanity! Knowing that the javelin when super charged could pierce through anything, Time shoved Space aside and flew at fast speed and blocked the attack just in time…..but not without having her own weapon pierce both of her wings with a sickening crunch of the bones there before fading away and leaving holes with blood dripping out of them on the mutant. Time forced herself strongly not to scream and to fight the bile rising in her throat as she struggled to stay airborne while Space for once forgot anger for a few moments and widened her eyes in sympathy. But suddenly the anger, the hatred, the pride, and the will of protecting the universe and all stars and planets as though they were children to her returned with a vengeance. Letting out a growl and realizing her chance to kill, she flew off towards her.  
"GET OUT OF THERE TIME!" C.G's father shouted just as Time started summoning strength into her wings and slowly rising into the air.  
Neither logic nor seconds existed as Space was closing in with an aura sword…..Time rising into the air slowly but yet quick enough to clear a pathway to enter a portal….  
BOOOOOOOOM!  
A sudden disappearance of Time, liquid fireworks fading away, and a small opening where she had entered her vortex had Space flying around in confusion and soon roaring in anger and flying about grumbling and growling. All seemed quiet as some of the knocked out scientists had awoken and were just staring….._

_Space eventually calmed down and let herself reluctantly go back to the building for the sake of herself and everyone else. The scientists bound her hands, wings, and feet in the tightest of restraints and locked her away in a large white cell with no windows with the label on the door reading: 'Danger! Do not enter without permission!'  
The weeks continued. First one, then two, then three, then four. Time was forgotten for the moment and the scientists and C.G's father were absolutely clueless as to what to do now. The time machine had been destroyed to bits along with valuable technology they had spent years developing and it would take a few years to reinvent the technology, gather certain materials, certain types of metals, and more months to build another machine. What to do?  
A sigh escaped C.G's father as he entered cautiously into the room where Space was lying down. Space snapped opened her eyes and growled as the door to the cell closed tightly behind the man, warning him not to get too close.  
"And what does the great fool desire of me?" she snorted.  
"This so called great fool wants to apologize-,"  
"Don't even bother! It's too late for that now," Space cut him off.  
The man sighed again. "I know that I made a mistake in my suggestion and I'm sorry that I didn't think about you or Time. I was only thinking-,"  
"Of yourself." Space cut C.G's father off yet again.  
"No, that's not what I-!"  
"Don't try to redeem yourself! Your carelessness has cost you dearly and that punishment yet still is not satisfactory to me!" she snarled again, cutting the man off once more. Silence filled the room and no one spoke. Finally:  
"If it appeases you our plans to have my daughter Cassiopeia travel into the far off future are now terminated until we can figure out how to build another machine with the same materials which will probably take even more years,"  
Space started at him coldly and narrowed her eyes. "If I didn't have these restraints on me I would kill you."  
"You can't possibly feel that way," C.G's father countered gently. "If you truly did feel like a cold-blooded killer then why did your eyes widen in sympathy when your sister's red javelin pierced her wings? And why do I have the feeling that that roar you let out when Time vanished was out of hatred at yourself?"  
Space let out a gasp as she realized that he had completely figured out why she had surrendered herself to him and the other scientists. Letting anger get the best of her, she countered: "Well if it weren't for your foolishness we wouldn't have been in this mess now would we? It's sort of like what your mind says about the death of your wife because of one choice you made; MISTAKE!" Space was tugging at the restraints and they were digging into her skin and wings as she said this.  
"I see that you're no longer willing to listen. So with that, I must go," the man turned around and started leaving. However, before he fully left: "And the mistake that caused the death of my wife and mother to my daughter you are NEVER to mention again." with that, he left Space alone again. Space did nothing but breathe heavily for a few moments while pondering her thoughts on what C.G's father had said to her about her feelings. Hours passed as she hoped that she never had thoughts of killing anyone again. But the coldness remained in her heart…..and she welcomed it. Another hour passed before her eyes snapped open suddenly and before letting out a roar of the will to escape this place. Focusing her energy and aura into the places where she was bound to and struggling to move, the technological restraints started to break until….*SNAP!* _

_The sound of a small boom and liquid fireworks appearing in the sky made C.G's father and other scientists look at one another the next day for two seconds before rushing towards one of the landing docks nearby the building to meet a familiar mutant in the early morning. Unbeknownst to them, Space had sensed Time's return and presence and had also freed herself of the restraints and was repeatedly attacking the door….  
"Hello everyone, it's been a while," Time greeted them with a smile while holding her trademark red javelin in her left hand. C.G's father was the first to step forward.  
"Your wings! They've been healed?!" he gasped as noticed that there weren't any holes where the javelin had pierced them.  
Time nodded. "Yes. I ended up in the 11__th__ century. The monks there were really surprised to see such a large girl such as me but nonetheless they took me in and cared for me once I explained some things. My wings slowly healed but it was worth it. Their way of life is fascinating….." she said.  
"Four weeks was worth the wait huh?" A scientist piped up.  
"Four weeks? What are you talking about? It had been 400 years when I left and I fixed the timeline and erased everyone's memories so that none of this would have an effect on today's history," Time asked. A few murmurs among the group of scientists made them realize that the time there was different than the time here.  
"400 years….and you fixed the timeline so that it wouldn't interfere with today….amazing…." C.G's father breathed. A moment of silence filled the air with Time staring down at them with a smile. A thought occurred to C.G's father that maybe, just maybe, Time's kindness and the fact that she was not seriously hurt nor killed would touch Space's heart…  
*ROOOOOOOOOARRRRR!* A smash of the newly repaired glass dome made everyone jump to see….  
"Space has escaped!" a cry from one of the scientists was heard as the mentioned mutant flew towards them all. For a millisecond, Space was relieved that Time hadn't been killed but the ice coldness in her heart returned.  
"And my efforts to kill you were not successful it seems. Pity….you were so vulnerable the last time I saw you. Oh well, at least I have another CHANCE!" Time couldn't dodge as Space lunged at her with full force.  
"Not again!" another scientist moaned. The same scenario happened again as Space got the upper hand once more and seized Time's javelin. Time quickly flew away from her once called 'sister,' dodged the javelin throw, and rose up into the air slowly before disappearing into a vortex of liquid fireworks with a flap of the wings but not without Space entering it too.  
No one did anything except just stand there until C.G's father started barking out orders to be ready for their returns. IF they returned that is._

_Somewhere in the space-time continuum a battle raged on. Through the endless stream and waves of the place fire blasts and cosmic powers were being fired off. They were probably destroying important timelines and all but none of it mattered for both mutants of both elements had goals: one wanted to survive, and one wanted to kill. Time fired off a flamethrower that directly hit Space and made her stumble and blinded her a bit before turning around and flying off into the steam quickly; to hide.  
Space recovered to find that Time was nowhere in sight! Or was she? Space then formed an aura sphere with her hands and then fired it off; she repeated the process rapidly.  
"Don't you dare try to hide from me Time!" she roared as she fired off the spheres in multiple places. "You are….born from….the elements of time… of a dimension….like me! Take this seriously to heart and know why I want to kill you!" Space stopped firing off aura spheres when that sentence ended and waited…  
A large and yet strange looking machine suddenly passed her by! She was startled at first but once she took a closer look at the coloring and then realized…. "You CANNOT ESCAPE!" another roar shook the continuum as she suddenly became cloaked in electricity and charged towards the machine that was Time. Time sensed this and sped up. So did Space. (FUSION BOLT! __)  
'The vortex! If only I can enter a vortex quickly enough to escape!' Time thought. She turned left to enter into the correct timeline except just as she entered…the sound of Space hitting Time directly…..the sound of shattering pieces….._

_In an instant where C.G's father and the other scientists were waiting, they saw the vortex appear, but many large shards of something headed straight for them!  
"MOVE!" he ordered them all just as the pieces started hitting the landing dock where they were. Some dropped restraints, others dropped sedation darts for Space. Once the pieces had stopped falling, everyone cautiously walked over. Some picked up the shards for a moment before letting them drop to the floor again.  
"Strange. Why would a machine enter through a vortex?" one scientist questioned aloud.  
"Maybe-," the others started making theories as to why while C.G's father took up one of the bigger pieces and studied it. After careful thought and shaking away the feelings of sadness:  
"Listen up!" everyone else stopped talking as soon as he spoke. "The battle between Time and Space has somehow seemed to have transformed Time into a machine and Space has destroyed her! We must not mourn the loss of Time until later and be prepared for now in case anything else happens and more vortexes appear like this! I want everyone, even the citizens, on high alert!"  
"I'll get right on that Sir," a woman scientist nodded and ran off into the building and out of the now falling snow. A look was casted up into the sky by C.G's father before him and the other scientists headed in too but not before collecting all the shards…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Well, another chapter.**

**Space: Ahem!  
**

**Me: What?**

**Space: You forgot a couple of things! First of all, you should've pointed out that Aurean is a language that's gibberish in the first chapter! Second, you also should've said that the words crap, suck, badass, dang, and the phrase what the freak are fine to use in reviews! Third, rewrite the summary! Fourth, why don't you ask for reviews?!**

**Me: Because I don't want to sound needy.**

**Space: Yeah? Well tough luck! You're not going to draw much attention to yourself if you don't ask!**

**Me: Fine! To all those who read, read and review please. That's all.**

**Space: Good! I hope you learned a lesson here about taking more time to explain things and whatnot! Just because you're new here doesn't mean that you can't get away with not explaining things more throughly!**

**Me: Why did I even make you rude? *sigh***

**Space: *Smirk* Because you did. On with the story!**

_Space just stared at the place in the continuum where she had shot down Time. It was a bittersweet moment and yet…SHE killed Time. She KILLED Time. She killed TIME! Space grabbed her head in pain as the phrase kept repeating itself and her self conciseness was haunting her.  
What had she done?  
Time was the closest friend she had ever had along with her creator and she had destroyed the one person who she considered her sister.  
"Was it even worth it?" she asked aloud as nothing answered her but the stillness and the odd humming sound of the continuum. Of course Space was not one to admit she was wrong so easily. And the fact that she was starting to regret….no! 'Reason with yourself!' she thought.  
1: She was trying to protect her three dimensions and the universe from destruction.  
2: She felt the universe cry out for help to stop Time from going into the future.  
3: Sometimes to protect something, sacrifices must be made.  
4: Was she really feeling the way she had felt when Time's red javelin pierced Time's wings? Sympathy?  
'Ignore number 4,' she thought again. 'Time deserved death and-! Wait!' Space suddenly picked up an aura. 'Time is…alive?! HOW?!' she stumbled back and her eyes widened. 'No matter,' she regained her pose from her startled state and became angry again and all remorse felt was gone in an instant. 'If her spirit, which plans to somehow make the plans of that bumbling idiot who calls himself a scientist come to life, exists in what I think it will exist, then,' Space looked at her hands. 'I WILL DESTROY HER AND THAT WORTHLESS DAUGHTER TOO!' her eyes turned red. *ROARRRRRR!* With that, she flew off into the continuum, an intent to find her dimension, space, at the current time her so called 'sister' was in. Once she found her 'home', she then fired off an aura pulse, creating a portal for her to enter in….._

_It was that later night after he returned home from the lab that C.G's father got the dream of his life. In his dream he was suddenly standing in a white room and he noticed a very familiar looking girl…  
"Time?" he questioned in surprise. The girl, who had been sitting down with red javelin in her left hand got up and smiled at the man when she turned around to face him.  
"Hello," she said sweetly before a somewhat awkward silence enveloped the both of them and they just simply started at each other, blue eyes meeting green. Finally, C.G's father summoned the courage to ask:  
"Aren't you….dead?"  
Time shook her head. "No. I am dead in body, but not in spirit. My sister, Space, struck me with her most powerful attack just as I entered a vortex as a machine to return to your time and thus I was 'killed-,'" Time made quotation marks at that. "And shattered into pieces. My spirit however lives on so that's why you're seeing me in a dream. Space believes that I am dead," she answered.  
"I see," C.G's father nodded. "It saddens me that I cannot bring you back from the dead nor go back in time to fix all this."  
"Don't blame yourself," Time soothed and the twice-as-large-as-any-human laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Space is quick to judge and as learned, does not forgive so easily. I guess if there's something you can do, it's this, which why I'm appearing to you in your dream right now."  
"And what's that?" the man asked.  
"You know the pieces of the machine that I transformed into that you and the scientists gathered up together?" C.G's father nodded.  
"Well…I've been thinking about this….umm…..hmm…..how do I put this….." silence filled the air once more before: "I want you to use those pieces to reconstruct a new time machine which has my SOME of my spirit within every piece." she said.  
C.G's father stepped back. He, construct a time machine? "But how?" he protested. "I mean, I have no blue prints, no plans, no idea how to construct one, and the original one that Space destroyed was built by other scientists-,"  
"I will guide you," Time cut him off gently, a flap of her wings creating a calming aura that spread from her to him. "You've wanted to be an engineer yourself for a long time right?"  
The man nodded.  
"Well then, there's no law that says you can't be a scientist and an engineer at the same time is there?" she continued. C.G's father shook his head no. "Well then, since there's no such law I will teach you how to build the machine I have envisioned, but before I show you the blue prints and everything else, I must teach you some things. Do you accept me as a tutor in your mind?" she then questioned.  
"How can you be a tutor to me? You're dead," the man asked in confusion.  
"My spirit will appear to you in your mind when you're asleep. When you're awake, I'll talk to you telepathically. You can always talk to me with your thoughts when you're awake. But let's just focus for now and ask questions like this later. Now, do you accept me a tutor in your mind?" Time repeated.  
C.G's father thought for a couple moments and Time patiently waited for an answer. Finally: "I do. I accept you as my tutor in engineering."  
"Very well then. I, Time, shall teach you what it means to be an engineer!" Time let out the melodic roar.  
"But wait a moment," C.G's father said. "How do you know about engineering? I never taught you anything and you were a machine for only a short time."  
"Before my sister Space wanted to kill me and we were very close, we read a lot of books together. Books on history, books on science, books on literature, books on math, and books on engineering. We learned a lot by merely reading and spending almost every day in the library and because of the time we spent together talking. It's amazing what the mind can do." Time replied.  
"I see. Amazing as always." C.G's father smiled.  
"And with this all said and done, I must go. Alameah, or translated from that old language spoken by the now extinct mutants, may we meet again." with that, Time faded and C.G's father awoke._

_Months went by as the Federation of Time-Space exploration, the other scientists, and C.G got over the shock that C.G's father had told them all that HE wanted to build the new time machine; HE wanted to become an engineer for that period of time and use the shattered pieces to make the machine. Everyone had questions in their heads and the Federation was a bit suspicious of the man but decided to put their trust in him for he had a lot of confidence in himself (He was also the leading scientist of the era) and the project must be completed. Time advised the man well and because he was a fast learner he soon knew the basics and harder things and was soon ready to work. And thanks to Time speaking like a telepath in his mind and advising him constantly he had invented quickly new and better technology and gathered more special materials thanks to a strategy by her. But there was a problem:  
"We already have the new technology, the blue prints, the shattered pieces, and special materials, but we need a very valuable and hard metal to obtain as well some others out in the snow! What to do?! What do you think Time?" he thought aloud.  
Time said nothing for a moment before piping up in his mind: "I know! Remember the Titanium Alloy that's stored once it's harvested before the harsh snowfall storms begin in a building somewhere near here?"  
"Yes,"  
"Well I have an idea, so listen closely….."_

"_It's amazing!"  
"Gorgeous!"  
"You did well professor," praise was given to C.G's father on a very cold December day. The time machine was finished at last and in two weeks' time C.G would pilot it into the far off future for in two weeks was the New Year and C.G's birthday. Tests were run on it and they all proved successful. The machine however looked quite beautiful despite being made from shattered pieces. Though some people had questioned on why the machine didn't look cracked in some places having been reassembled, they accepted it nonetheless. Only C.G's father knew the secret as to why.  
Because of the pieces each holding PART of Time's spirit, once some were assembled close to each other, they fused instantly and fixed up any cracks or dents as if by magic.  
Anyways, the machine had four windows on the front, (In the pattern of Time's forehead jewels) was mostly colored blue with some green on the engines as well as having a grey protective plate on the top that was made of strong Titanium Alloy, (In reference to Time's markings and grey streak on her cheek that created a protective aura covering her wings whenever she battled) and lots of technological equipment within. It had a crystal dial laser drill as well that could cut through the toughest of metal and rock. (A reference to Time's javelin which could pierce through anything when charged up) The man had named the machine the Time Flyer in honor of Time herself. The only thing was that the machine rose up slowly into the air before entering a vortex rather than quickly due to Time's wings having somewhat permanent damage done to certain places.  
"This is truly beautiful Time. Where did you come up with design?" C.G's father thought.  
"It was just merely an idea in my head. But you deserve the credit for re-building it, painting it, and I cannot thank you enough," Time replied with her gentle voice.  
"I owe you thanks too; everyone does. But I'll say it myself and on behalf of everyone else. Thank you,"  
"You're welcome." Time said with a smile in her voice before C.G's father's focus was brought back.  
"This is the machine I'll be flying; the one I've been training to pilot for my whole life?" C.G asked, marveling at the beauty before her being outside with the man and the scientists as well.  
"Yes daughter. This machine I've designed along with great help from the others will carry you well into the future and find us all a great home," he replied.  
"Amazing! It's so cool!" C.G's eyes sparkled and she was almost like a little girl again, wanting to explore everything inside. But she remembered that she must act her age…. "Sorry, I meant, excellent work father, I like the machine and agree with you." she then said maturely.  
"Things aside daughter, I want you to review the important things you've learned at the academy every day so that you'll be prepared to go within two weeks." her father then said.  
"Two weeks, yes Sir," C.G replied.  
"All right then, carry on," he dismissed her as she nodded and went back inside, still marveling at the beautiful machine in her mind.  
"Pardon me Sir, but I can't help but notice that your daughter acts…different from other people." Time spoke up once C.G had left the man's mind.  
"I should head inside; it's getting colder out." was all he said before walking indoors as well.  
Time didn't speak again, understanding that the man wanted to avoid the subject. That is, until later that night…._

_****January 1__st__, 12,000 A.D****_

_Of course there wasn't a party for C.G on her sixteenth birthday for she had to be ready to go in a short hour the moment she awoke. The scientists and the Federation of Time-Space Exploration wished her well yet there was nervousness about her as one would expect. She, chosen to save all of humanity….who would've guessed? As she was prepared and ready to take flight, she stepped into an elevator that would take her to one of the takeoff platforms where the time machine and her father were waiting and to her destiny…._

_Where the Time Flyer was outside, a nervous as well C.G's father stood nearby the machine. Time's spirit had inhabited the machine whenever tests were being run on it but now it would leave to permanently reside in the machine.  
"Ever since you appeared to me in that dream and told me that Space figured out that you were still alive and wants to destroy you again, I've been almost reluctant to let my daughter go on this journey." he spoke with his thoughts.  
"Let me promise you this before my spirit leaves you and goes to reside permanently inside the machine: I will protect your daughter from harm, even if it means destroying myself so she can live." Time vowed.  
"Do you really mean it?"  
"Go ha no ti qa Aurean,' an Aurean's vow is absolute," Time responded.  
"Well in that case, let me say thank you sincerely for that and I'll miss you," the man then said.  
Time said nothing for a few moments and waited for the elevator to arrive along with him. "Here's one last piece of advice for today: Let your emotions out like you did freely long ago. Don't hold them back as your daughter will have them too. Though you've taught her to be robotic to remove all pain of her Motherta's death, let them out." she then spoke gently and suddenly.  
"I…..I will." the man promised just as the sound of the elevator arriving was heard.  
"And with that, I must take my leave. Farewell….." C.G's father felt a strange sensation just his daughter stepped out. He grabbed his head as the spirit of Time moved from him to machine which glowed for a mere second….  
"Father? Are you alright?" C.G asked, noticing him grab his head. Her father snapped out of it and looked at his daughter again. She was dressed in her usual attire, but had two small pocket like things seated on her hips and looked determined. She stared at her father, having never seen him so overcome with feeling for a long time. He merely nodded before taking in a deep breath as she approached him and said:  
"Cassiopeia, you are about to become the first human to explore the future." he laid a hand on her shoulder. "I am proud of you."  
"I shall miss you too father," C.G embraced him tightly while fighting off an urge to cry as the snowfall began to pick up the pace again. The man was caught off guard before he let out a gentle sigh and patted her shoulder gently before she separated from him and both smiled. Time felt sadness, a strong emotion; she shouldn't have as she knew that her sister, Space, would pick up on the emotion and find and destroy her, moving on…  
"I have designed your robotic crew to help you on your explorations as well as providing enjoyable social interactions so important to adolescents." the man then said before taking another deep breath and finishing with: "Farewell."  
C.G smiled and walked towards the Time Flyer but stopped to give a cute wave at her father who waved back and then entered._

_The Time Flyer's engines started up and it rose up into the air slowly, the green parts of it glowing. C.G's father watched with eyes of worry and sadness as the machine turned and…*BOOM!* With the liquid fireworks, the Time Flyer left. Just as it did however, the man swore he heard Time's cry which echoed in his mind for the rest of the day. _

_Somewhere in the past, present, and future, small black holes were forming. The one in the future however was larger from the start and it began sucking up its first victim, a planet, towards it, consuming and destroying it. The other ones were quite weak and couldn't even grow but the one in the future was dominate, now starting to suck up another planet and growing and growing. No one in the past or the present had anything to fear, but the people of the future would be in danger no doubt. This ironically occurred when Time had become the machine. (You'll find out why this is ironic later) No one realized it, but a disaster in one of the worlds of the far off future would happen soon, causing damage to Space , Time and the flame of the continuum….._

"_So my suspicions are confirmed then: Time's spirit is residing in that machine that the scientist built." Space thought aloud as she felt the auras pass through the continuum. "Of course I won't destroy her right here and then, for my aura detects things that neither I nor she could plan. Both will wound me with their time travel, but…when the time is right," she started charging up with power. "All heck will break lose and DEATH WILL HAPPEN! I WILL KILL THEM OFF!" Space said aloud again and roared, eyes glowing.  
To be continued..._

**Me: Well, that's all for now! See you all next time where we FINALLY get the plot going! :)**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Yet another update! **

**Space: Only because you have so much free time since you're home-schooled! Say, how many reviews have you gotten?**

**Me: None.**

**Space: NONE?! How dare they?! I'm going to shock them with 200,000 volts! *Starts charging up***

**Me: WHOA! Calm down! Don't pressure others! Sure, reviews are nice, but I don't care about how many I get! I just want to know about what I can improve, how people like the characters and whatnot. **

**Space: Fine, *Huffs* But seriously, I'm not kidding you all about shocking you if you all don't start to review! *Growl* **

**Me: *Groan* Ignore her* Anyways, before we move on, I choose Time and Space to have fire and electric type powers because both are natural fusion reactors. Time and Space represent truth and ideals. Why? Because when one looks at space itself, one sees something complete in its perfections; but, the universe is not without its flaws. Time represents truth because over time, the truth can be discovered. Anyways, let's start! :)**

****100,000,000 A.D****

"Ooh!" Emily marveled at purple-pink colored bird that was smaller than the Spitfire bird but looking prettier from nearby a tree, watching it fly around the area. She, along with Ethan, Luis, and captain and friend C.G had chosen to explore the Antarctic Forest of 100 million years A.D and for a good reason. Their mission today was to categorize edible plants like they had done before in the 200 million year period.  
"What are you doing Em? We're supposed to be searching for food for the future civilization not standing out here all day for Falcon fly and Spitfire Bird target practice," Luis spoke up nearby noticing his friend's focus was somewhere else and she was standing still.  
"Huh? Oh sorry Luis, I was just admiring this pretty bird! Come look!" she smiled and beckoned him over. Luis sighed and reluctantly went over to see what kind of crazy animal Emily had found now. Once he got over and standing from nearby and peering from behind the tree like her, he then saw the bird and had to admit it was very pretty. It moved like a hummingbird as well.  
"It's beautiful," he said aloud. "Is it a different kind of Spitfire bird or something else?"  
"I don't know," Emily replied. "Why don't we contact Ethan and Ceege? C.G has the holodat,"  
"Good idea Em. Hey guys," Luis spoke into his communicator.  
Somewhere nearby, C.G was searching through a berry bush when her friend's voice made her look at her communicator. "What is it Luis? Have you and Emily found something important?"  
"Something like that. We need you to get over here and holodat a creature." Luis answered.  
"I'll be right there," C.G promised. Before she left though….. "Ethan? Ethan! Where are you?!" she called out.  
"Over here!" a voice came from behind a tree. It was Ethan and he popped out holding a weird looking branch with red and blue berry like things on it. "What's up?"  
"Luis and Emily have requested that we go to where they are so that I may holodat a creature."  
"Cool! Let's go!" Ethan dropped the branch, grabbed C.G's arm, and both took off running to where their friends were.

Once both arrived, Emily and Luis motioned both to be quiet. Nodding, C.G and Ethan carefully walked over to where both were peering from behind a tree and then noticed the bird.  
"Whoa! The fashion bird of the future!" Ethan breathed.  
"It is gorgeous and reminds me of an ancient bird I learned about called a hummingbird. Wonder if it's related…." C.G's voice trailed off as she typed some things into the holodat she had pulled out in the meantime and before long, a picture of the bird appeared in an holographic image and her friend gathered around to listen.  
"The Roachcutter: A descendant of the human era hummingbird. It is the smallest bird of the Antarctic Forest and is the most agile and maneuverable bird of the future. Like a hummingbird, it can move forward and backwards with its wings but it can also snatch a bug off of a branch in flight. Its main diet is the Spitfire beetle." the holodat then finished then turned off.  
"It looks like you were right! It is related to our era's hummingbird!" Luis was excited.  
"Wait a moment! Anyone seen Squibby? I forgot about him when I saw the bird," Emily asked. As if on cue, the Squibbon appeared from the trees, now chasing the Roachcutter. "Squibby! Don't chase the poor bird! SQUIBBY!" Emily scolded but Squibby merely laughed and kept chasing the bird into the forest.  
"Come back here!" Emily started giving chase as well as Ethan.  
"I guess our mission will have to wait," C.G sighed as she and Luis followed after them.

"I almost got ya!" Squibby said as kept jumping in the air every few seconds to try to catch the fast bird.  
"Ha! Fat chance!" the Roachcutter mocked and flew faster and Squibby sped up. However…..*EEEEEE!* Squibby gave a cry of surprise as he barely managed to avoid falling into the water. The Roachcutter flew far away over the water and Squibby sighed. There went his fun.  
"Squibby!"  
"Squibbon!" he heard voices coming from his hairy heads and before he could hide:  
"Gotcha!" a triumphant cry from Emily was heard as she scooped him up in her arms. "What is wrong with you?! Respect nature!"  
"Yeah! And leading us on a wild goose chase for no reason," Ethan panted.  
"And making us abandon our mission-!" Luis stopped suddenly, making everyone look away from the Squibbon to see why he had widened his eyes. They looked to the left and gasped. A large clear lake that was sparkling in the sunlight was before them, surrounded by trees.  
"Wow," C.G breathed.  
"Wow indeed! Look at how clear the water is and how clean!" Luis remarked. Everyone stared in awe, unbelieving that a simple wild goose chase led them to such a pretty and new place. Ethan suddenly broke out into a smile.  
"Uh-oh, please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking," Luis moaned.  
"Yep dude! I am! Let's forget our mission for once and take a swim!" Ethan replied giddily.  
"A swim?" Emily questioned.  
"Tempting as it is Ethan, we have a mission. We can't let humanity wait any longer as it is-," Ethan sighed as C.G continued on why they couldn't take a break. Without thinking:  
"And so as much as—Ahh!" C.G let out a scream as she was shoved suddenly into the water.  
"CEEGE!" Emily and Luis cried. After a few seconds, C.G surfaced with a cough and the worried friends let out sighs of relief.  
"Ethan, what the heck?!" Luis snapped as Ethan just smirked. 'Three, two, and one.' he counted down in his head and soon enough….*SPLASH!* Ethan was suddenly wet! C.G actually laughed, amused for once. Luis and Emily did as well until: *SPLASH!* They were suddenly wet too!  
"Hey!" they both cried out in fake annoyance while Squibby just laughed. C.G got out of the water, soaking wet but not caring. "Let's head back to the Time Flyer," she said.  
"Why?" Ethan asked.  
"You all wanted to go for a swim right?" was her answer with a cute wink. Everyone else suddenly broke into smiles and they all ran back to the Time Flyer which luckily was not too far.

Once they were in their swimsuits that were made for the Shallow Seas of 100 million years A.D, they all got in gently. Except for Ethan that is:  
"CANNONBALL!" he yelled and made a big splash while C.G and Luis groaned and Emily giggled.

Start of song: *Soft intro becomes stronger until*  
200 million years away,  
In my ship there hides a stowaway.  
Bouncing back in time like a ricochet over and over….

Emily and C.G went underwater, and to their shock, saw fish! Some pretty some not, some big, some not. Both tried catching a pretty one, but to no avail and finally resurfaced with a 'we tried' look on their faces.

Sometimes I feel I'm dreaming, but when I open my eyes well  
the Future is Wild!  
Hey….yeah! Yeah the Future is Wild!  
Hey….yeah!

Luis and Ethan went underwater too, determined to catch a pretty fish for their friends until Luis resurfaced with a frightened look on his face, holding an ugly looking fish while Ethan caught nothing. Everyone burst out laughing while poor Luis was left to pout at them once the fish jumped out of his arms and back into the water.

*Soft intro starts and once again becomes stronger*  
Two mutants created by the human race,  
One called Time and one called Space.  
Fighting in what seems to be an endless battle…

The mood was lightened up again thanks to Squibby nearby in the trees throwing something into the water. "Hey!" everyone cried in fake annoyance again.  
"WATER FIGHT!" Ethan yelled and much more splashing began friends taking sides and plotting.

Doesn't matter to our heroes today,  
Come what may, the Future is still Wild!  
Hey…yeah! The Future is still Wild!  
Hey….yeah! *Soft little solo afterwards that continues*

"I do not understand the concept of this 'water battle' Emily. We are friends yet we're acting as though we're enemies with Ethan and Luis," C.G said as she and the mentioned person were hiding behind a rock in the water.  
"It's just a game Ceege. In our era, it's what we do for fun whenever we're swimming. Sometimes." Emily reassured.  
"I see. So what's going on?"  
"Well for one- EEP!" Emily cried as she went under, something having grabbed her foot. *Music and solo stop suddenly*  
"Emil-!" C.G didn't finish for she went under too. Five seconds later…..  
Both resurfaced to see the amused faces of Luis and Ethan who were laughing at their reactions.  
Both girls glared in response and Luis was worried instantly that he and Ethan may have gone too far.  
"What? It was just a harmless prank! Lighten-!" Ethan was hit with a powerful water splash as well as Luis before he could finish by both girls. "Up."  
"Deception," Emily high-fived C.G. "Works every time."  
"No fair!" Luis whined as the girls laughed and soon he and Ethan joined in. *Music starts up again*

Yeah The Future is wild!  
Hey….Yeah!  
Yeah The Future is Wild!  
Hey….Yeah! (One more time now!)  
Yeah The Future is Wild!  
Hey….Yeah!  
Yeah, The Future is WILD! *End song* (THAT WAS SO FUN TO TYPE! )

****One hour later****

All were lying on the shore on the soft grass, letting the sun warm them up after a long and refreshing swim. Squibby joined them, spreading out his tentacles and lying on the ground contentedly, eyes closed as well as everyone else's, enjoying the warmth. The only one who was doing something differently was Luis, who was reading a book he packed in the backpack C.G carried to everyone's shock.  
"That swim was just what we needed," Ethan remarked.  
"Agreed," Emily nodded while starting to sit up along with C.G and Ethan. "Thanks for the detour. After we change back from our swimsuits we'll work extra hard to find edible food." she then promised.  
"You all are most welcome," C.G smiled. "By the way, what book are you reading Luis?"  
"Huh? Oh, nothing much, just about the theories and studies of the continuum." he answered while not turning his gaze away from the pages of the book.  
"BORING!" Ethan's expected response was soon heard. C.G, Luis, and Emily just rolled their eyes as they always did while Squibby chattered.  
"Care to read to us about what has you intently focused on from the book?" Emily asked.  
"Why not?" Luis smiled and began:  
"_In physics, Space-Time is any mathematical model that combines space and time into a single continuum. Space-Time is usually interpreted with space having three dimensions and time having one. Time plays the role of a fourth dimension that is of a different sort from the spatial dimensions.  
In relativistic contexts, time cannot be separated from the three dimensions of space, because the observed rate at which time passes for an object depends on the object's velocity relative to the observer and also on the strength of gravitational fields, which can slow the passage of time…."_

Back where the Time Flyer was, Time was awaiting the return of her pilot and friends all the while being thankful for once for being a machine for the Falconflies sometimes landed on her in curiosity. However, there were more landing on her by the second and she was not amused as she first was.  
Taking a risk and activating herself, knowing that her friends could return at any time, she used the advantage to move and shake off the bugs. Now it was the Falconflies turn to not be amused as some were caught off guard and thrown on their backs, buzzing angrily and trying to sting her but all that was heard was a *Clink!* sound.  
Time laughed until it was interrupted by an all too familiar voice speaking in her mind. "Falconflies bothering you today oh sister of mine?"  
"*Gasp!* Spaciah!" Time was startled and shut herself off. Too late. Suddenly, she was facing her own sister, in her human form with her red javelin in one hand in an area where stars where plentiful. _Space's dimension, _ Time thought before returning her focus to the subject at hand.  
"It's no use shutting down now for I sense your aura still and I can talk to you like I am right now." a smirk resounded in Space's voice all the while the other teenage looking girl looked very powerful and intimidating; she looked more like a Goddess to describe it.  
"H-how did you find me?! You weren't even supposed to-!"  
"FOOLISH GIRL!" Space's roar made Time shudder. "You honestly think that I wouldn't detect your aura?! Your plan may have worked to travel into the far off future in order to save humanity for that bumbling fool's sake, but I am NOT easily fooled!" a growl echoed.  
"Of course you aren't," Time forced herself not to lose her temper. "You are smart like me and I should've known better." her voice held sarcasm. "But what are you doing here, dare I ask?"  
"Oh, I'm about to pay a visit to that idiot that created us; you know, the scientist? And then I am going to destroy you." Space growled again.  
"Why can't you forgive me and the scientist for just a simple suggestion and a mistake? We may have given ourselves the title Goddess, but we are NOTHING like HIM! WHY SPACE, WHY?!" Time roared, the melodic sound echoing.  
"You wouldn't understand," Space replied surprisingly calm before turning snippy again. "And you can't stop me, no matter what! Your friends and you shall die and you shan't have a say in any of this!"  
"Watch me," Time's blue streaks on her hair turned an angry red.  
"Pfft! You make you laugh you know that? You see, I rule over three dimensions whereas you only rule over one that continuously flows. My three dimensions are the past, present, and future. So in other words, I'm more powerful and better than you could ever hope to be YOU WORTHLESS THING!" Space was tensing up and ready to fight. Time's eyes widened. Space really was powerful! She hadn't thought about the dimensions!  
"And if you know what's best for you and your friends, you'll stay out of my way! And I'm sorry that I have to make this short, but I've got to move quickly. Farewell sis—oh wait! You aren't my sister!" Space fired off an aura pulse which destroyed the scene around them and caused Time to reel back while Space faded away. Time sighed once her head stopped hurting. How was she supposed to protect her friends, have someone explain EVERYTHING going on, and making it understandable? What to do? Time then suddenly thought about the lake and Space moving through her dimension and-! Oh no! She then knew instantly phase one of Space's killing spree plan.  
_Have to start up! Have to-! Ugh! It's no use! I'm still woozy from being hit with that aura pulse! No matter though, I have to try to move and try to make myself fire off a power at the fore coming event, even if it means injuring me! Please let me arrive in time! _ Time then started focusing her energy…

To be continued...

**Space: Good job. For once.**

**Me: Thanks I guess? Oh well, R and R and enjoy people! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**__Me: Yet another chapter graces us! :) Luckily, Space isn't here right now and is busy making a sandwhich, so she can't throw any insults at you or me. **

**Space: *In another room* I HEARD THAT!**

**Me: Whatever. On with the story!**

"_The term Space-Time has taken on a generalized meaning beyond treating Space-Time events with the normal 3 +1 dimension. It really is the combination of space and time. Other proposed Space-Time theories include additional dimensions—normally spatial, but there exist some speculative theories that include additional temporal dimensions and even some that include dimensions that are neither temporal nor spatial. How many dimensions are needed to describe the universe is still an open question. Speculative theories such as string theories predict 10 or 26 dimensions (With M-theory predicting 11 dimensions: 10 spatial, 1 temporal), but the existence of more than four dimensions- ," _  
Ethan yawned for the umpteenth time since Luis began reading, often averting his eyes to see a Spitfire Bird or a Roachcutter fly by quickly. While C.G and Emily were sitting on either side near Luis listening intently, Ethan was more interested in staring at the lake. Suddenly, water drops rose from the lake and into the air and vanished into a little vortex! Ethan rubbed his eyes to make sure he hadn't been seeing things and even pinched himself in case he had fallen asleep. No to both as again the process repeated. And repeated and repeated. Of course, with Space flying through the dimension of Time all the while releasing whirlpools of energy made of her aura distorted certain things but no one except Time knew that. (Explain things enough for ya?) And Ethan was instantly entertained.  
"The book also adds this:  
_If should these dimensions somehow have personalities, then these would be it, each one describing from people have said over history:  
They say that time heals the heart, can lead others to forgive, and is compassionate, only getting ugly when certain things happen.  
They also say that space is a harsh and unforgiving frontier with no air to breathe, no sound that echoes, and the coldness surrounding the center of it, the heart. Only rarely, do they say, does space seemingly spare the lives of others should it judge someone worthy. _Interesting," Luis finished and closed the book.  
"I guess it makes sense. I mean, space does sound pretty intimidating…" Emily said.  
"And time sounds gentle and comforting," C.G added.  
"If I had to choose, I'd probably choose time." Luis said and stood up along with the girls.  
"We should head back. I want to see if we can find some edible plants before the sun sets," C.G reminded.  
"Right," Emily nodded while picking up Squibby. "Ethan, we're heading—Ethan, what are you looking at?" that's what made Luis, C.G, and mentioned person walk over to where he was.  
"Huh? Oh! You three have got to see this! Watch!" Ethan pointed to where he was staring. Just like before, water drops rose from the lake, into the air, and vanished into a vortex.  
"What the-?! What happened?!" Luis blinked rapidly.  
"Interesting. Perhaps there's something going on here?" C.G's was curious.  
"Probably." Emily said.  
"In that case, let's head back to the Time Flyer ASAP and report this to my father,"  
"Did you just say ASAP?" Emily smiled at C.G's newly learned 21st century phrase. "Whatever. I agree, let's go," both started walking back with Squibby still in Emily's arms and C.G with the backpack.  
"I wonder what would happen if you tossed a stone in," Ethan said, not aware like Luis of the fact that the girls were leaving them behind as Luis kept on staring.  
"Well, there's only one way to answer that," Luis picked up a nearby stone, concentrated, and then threw it to where the water was entering and disappearing into the vortex. It landed with a *PLUNK!* and then sank.  
"Nice aim dude!" Ethan high-fived Luis.  
"Told ya I had a good arm!" Luis said and both laughed.  
"Toss another one in!"  
"Okay! Um…..how about this one?" Luis struggled to pick up a slightly bigger one.  
"Go for it!" with that, Luis threw the stone to where he had aimed before only this time, instead of sinking, the rock was sucked up into an even bigger vortex! Suddenly, more water was rising from the lake into a now expanded vortex!  
"What did you do?!" Ethan yelled as he and Luis backed up.  
"NOTHING! I SWEAR!" Luis cried and then screamed like a girl. Nearby, C.G and Emily looked at each other for two seconds before heading back to where the boys were. They arrived to find quite a scene.

Three large water spouts had formed and were going into a large vortex while Ethan was throwing stones at it and Luis was shaking.  
"What the heck's going on?!" Emily yelled above the roar of the water while gripping Squibby tightly.  
"I don't know! One moment everything was fine, and the next-!" Luis was cut off when he and the others felt a strong force pulling them towards the spouts.  
"MOVE!" C.G yelled as they all ran as fast as they could but not without Squibby getting sucked out of Emily's arms!  
"NO! SQUIBBY!" she cried and stopped while grabbing a nearby tree like the others. The poor Terra Squid squealed in fear as he was sucked away from his 'hairy heads.' No one knew what else to do except watch until a sudden noise made them all look up in the sky to see…THE TIME FLYER MOVING?!"

"HUH?!" everyone gasped together.  
"What's going-?! HOW-?! When-?!" C.G was stuttering. The machine flew towards Squibby, rotating along with the water spouts, and then tilted right to get the Squibbon to latch on to the wing with its strong suckers. It worked and a terrified Squibbon hung on with all its might. It then flew towards the gang and Squibby tumbled right back into Emily's strong arms. Continuing the amazing act as it flew back to counter the water spouts the Time Flyer's four blue windows started glowing before it fired off what seemed to be a blinding light at the center of the vortex from its front 'mouth' which made mentioned water spouts and vortex vanish and drop the water that had been rising up into the vortex start to come back down. Everyone scrambled to climb up the trees they had been holding onto as the water splashed back to its place, most of it having been sucked up and getting the crew wet all over again as well as some nearby trees. The Time Flyer then flew towards a clear patch of nearby grass and then shut down. No one said anything as they climbed back down until they were on the ground:  
"What in the living mother of a ding-darn Falcon fly was that all about?" Ethan asked.  
Cautiously they all began walking back to the machine, stepping in now formed puddles along the way, and once they arrived, entered slowly only to find that the machine was silent. All was good inside as well as outside. No damage had been done, no equipment had broken, nothing.  
"Ceege, are you okay?" Luis asked, noticing her shaking slightly and looking pale as well.  
"I am fine Luis. Let's all change back into our clothes and then we're leaving." she replied.  
"Leaving? But what about the plants were supposed to find, you know, the edible ones?" Ethan asked.  
"It will have to wait. For now though, I'm very confused, I'm getting a headache, and I can't take any risks of something like that happening again." C.G sat down with a sigh on the pilot's seat and closed her eyes, hoping it had been a dream with her friends/crewmates exchanging worried looks before heading to crew quarters to change, each to take a turn in the bathroom.

****12,000 A.D.****

"Sir, we've received readings from the Federation of Time-Space Exploration. They've picked up odd waves of something moving through the continuum. It looks like…..SPACE!" C.G's father's eyes widened in fear as soon as he heard that from a fellow scientist and he bolted out of the room just as a large vortex was being made in the sky.

Space emerged from the portal she had created and looked over the buildings.  
"So there's no one here to greet me? Well then, I'll just have to GREET THEM INSTEAD!" with that, she summoned multiple meteorites from the sky which came crashing down onto buildings and even knocked one over to the ground. Space continued her descent and just as C.G's father arrived at one of the landing docks in time to meet to face to face with the fierce mutant who had landed as well.  
Silence feel between both for a while as Space occasionally flapped her wings, creating a breeze from them.  
"Hello again you bumbling fool," she greeted with a sneer.  
"I see you find it appropriate to make a….entrance," C.G's father said bitterly while looking off the side to see some of the buildings on fire and of course, the one knocked down. "You've obviously come to make some demands yes? I have not seen you in almost a year."  
"NO," Space answered firmly much to the man's shock.  
"No? You destroy one building, summon meteorites that damage some of our homes and people, and you have no demands?"  
"It's not demands that I came here for, but merely to warn you of some….things," Space's eyes narrowed again.  
"What? Are you on the side of good again or-?!"  
"SILENCATTA!" (SILENCE!) Space roared loudly which made the man flinch and not speak anymore. "I am here to tell you that the destruction of the Time Flyer and your daughter along with her friends is imminent! And there's nothing you can say or do to stop Me." she then said in a calmer voice.  
"Just now you are plotting to kill? Why haven't you-?"  
"I've tried a few times but your daughter, who I must admit as much as it makes me ill to say this, is very clever, along with her friends, outwitted me," Space replied bitterly.  
"How?" C.G's father was confused.  
"Don't you get it you fool?!" Space flapped her wings rapidly while roaring, creating a strong wind. "I was the cause of the meteors when your daughter and friends visited the 200 million year era in the desert!"  
"So that means…..Ah!" Realization hit the man like a ton of bricks. "YOU KNEW! You somehow knew that C.G's crew wouldn't listen to her and used that opportunity!"  
"Congratulations, you figured it out," Space rolled her eyes as the man continued:  
"Then that also means….! YOU caused the early brief summer temperatures in the North European Ice of 5 million years in the future, knowing about the glaciers and knowing how my daughter would react if she landed on one and become overprotective of the crew! You even sensed her stress! And YOU caused the geomagnetic reversal! I'd forgotten that you have some control over earth, including magnetic fields and temperature!"  
"Correct," Space clapped her hands in fake amusement. "Other incidents aside, the geomagnetic reversal was my main plan to kill off your daughter, Emily, Ethan, and Luis and Time. You see, my original plan was to separate the crew in this order:  
First Emily in the Northern Forest of 200 million A.D;  
Luis in the Great Plateau of 100 million A.D;  
Ethan in the Central Desert of 200 million A.D;  
and C.G in the Shallow Seas of 200 million A.D. knowing that all four couldn't survive in the eras, even with their 'highly evolved brains.'"  
"Clever planning, I'll admit that," C.G's father muttered. "So obviously it didn't work,"  
Space was now starting to walk around in circles around the man animal style as though he were prey.  
"Correct. And I changed my plans once logic thought occurred to me that it wasn't possible to do all four at once, so I devised a different plan. I knew that your daughter had left a probe in 100 million A.D that could send back data for a month and that was the key ingredient that I needed to create chaos. I quickly came up with the plan when I sensed your daughter and friends heading to the Northern Forest. Entering the era, I created an illusion of a Mega Squid attacking a family of Squibbon, thus succeeding in separating a baby one from its parents just as your daughter arrived in the era and crash landed. Again. And nearly avoided hitting the illusion. Nice piloting skills she has by the way," Space rolled her eyes and C.G's father sighed.  
"Continuing on, of course the teens stumbled upon the baby and the red-headed one, Emily takes it in as I expected being such a sucker for animals. The Squibbon that your daughter's crew owned would get jealous as expected as well and do something stupid."  
C.G's father said nothing and continued to listen as Space kept circling around him, eyes locked onto his, never taking them off for even a second.  
"While that went on, I caused the magnetic field in the Great Plateau era to go in reverse, thus making the probe go nuts and causing what you and the other scientists called a 'Catastrophic Continuum Breech.' You then panicked and sent another probe which detected an EMA, an Electromagnetic Anamoly and a false one at that. Once you told your daughter this via garbled transmission, she and the others were about to leave when, thanks to that stupid Squibbon's jealousy, Emily went out to find them and did, only to get left behind accidentally.  
Also, C.G, Luis, and Ethan couldn't turn back in the continuum once they realized that they had left Emily behind because time flows forward, not backwards as you know. Once your daughter arrived, the Time Flyer and Time's spirit inside it, literally shut down, due to her being the machine itself. Every data and memory file on the machine was corrupted and erased and Time had no idea how to move herself once she recovered from the shock for she had no memory as well like a person who has amnesia. Time no doubt felt unimaginable pain when she entered the era before shutting down in less than five seconds. I had hoped the crash landing impact would KILL your daughter, Luis, and Ethan off this time, thanks to Time's aura protecting them each time that happens, but I apparently forgot about the manual override and they landed safely. And to my immense disappointment, your daughter and those two boys solved what was going on and managed to restore some of Time's memory before crash landing AGAIN into the amazon grasslands and figuring out another way to reach their lost friend thanks to the nerdy one, Luis, who made a tiny mistake in calculations. I will give the boy credit for being smart and for almost getting them back to Emily." Space had stopped circling around the man and was just now simply staring at him now standing again.  
"You call me an idiot yet can you not see how your actions are idiotic itself?" C.G's father then said. Space's anger spiced up again but she managed to fight it off for the time being and continued:  
"While your daughter and the boys of her crew were busy in the Amazon Grasslands trying to figure out more things, I decided to see how the red head was doing. So when I finally found her, I transformed into a Squibbon-,"  
"How could you do that? You don't even HAVE the power of-," Space's glare at the man told him to be silent or else. "Right, it's a power that I'd forgotten that you had until now; please continue," the man then muttered.  
"AS I WAS SAYING, when I finally found the girl, Emily, I was shocked. She had built what had seemed to be a home as well as having fruit and fresh water to drink along with building some primitive things as well such as a water trough from a split tree bark and using split large fruit as plates for her and the Squibbon. I approached her in my disguise along with another fellow Squibbon one night and her kind nature towards us both struck a warm feeling inside me like Time used to create. But the bratty baby Squibbon chased me and the other Squibbon off so I didn't approach Emily again until I saved her, in the form of a different Squibbon, from falling from the treetops on a rainy next day there. And then to finish this, your daughter and friends restored Time's memory fully, found Emily and Squibby and they all lived happily ever after the ding-darn end." Space said.  
"YOU saved Emily? Why? I've never known you up until now to save anybody, much less hate them," C.G's father asked.  
"It was because of this: Despite the fact that the other Squibbon left, once I was far away enough, I retransformed into myself and made myself invisible and continued to watch her. I become impressed surprisingly quickly about how strong she was staying, even though sadness filled her heart from missing her friends. I saved her because before the next day, when her friends accidentally passed her by and missed her again before vanishing into a vortex, I judged her worthy." Space continued.  
"You judged HER worthy? What for? She's nothing but a primitive!" C.G's father protested.  
"Primitive or not, my mind was and still is made up. I'm choosing Emily for a special reason: She has the strength, willpower, stubbornness, and determination of someone who wants to prove their ideals and is very kind to nature unlike you. She is perfect for the job I have for her, for she can save the universe from destruction."  
"Destruction? What do you mean?" C.G's father asked.  
"I mean that whenever your daughter and Time do certain things in eras, it wounds me! Literally!" Space snarled in response and showed her left arm which had multiple scars and healing wounds as well as the back of her wings which had healing cuts on them. The man gasped. So THIS is what the woman scientist Amalthea was trying to tell him earlier a year ago during the great battle! "This is exactly why I didn't want your daughter or Time to travel into the future! It wounds me physically and internally! And it's creating black holes in the past, present, and future! Do you want the Flame of the continuum to go on a destructive rampage?!"  
"And you didn't tell me this before instead of getting angry why?" C.G's father continued with the questions.  
"SHUT UP!" Space roared again and the man trembled as Space looked ready to take a bite out of him! "I'm angry because I feel like a daughter, no, a mother to universe even though I didn't create it! As such, I feel the need to protect my 'children!' I rule over three dimensions and Time rules over only one! You should've remembered that; read a book won't ya?!" silence filled the air again….  
"What happened to you? You and Time were VERY close like sisters and even though you were both different, you both put that aside and respected each other but all changed. Is your heart really that cold?" C.G's father spoke again.  
"I'm the Goddess of Space! I am SPACE ITSELF! I was born from cosmic dust and cosmic rays! My personality matches of what people have described me for thousands of years since the 21st century! I am a harsh and do not forgive others easily! And I do not suffer fools gladly!" Space had a fierce red aura surrounding her as she yelled at the poor man.  
"My point from earlier is," the aura faded away as she then calmed down; a rare moment. "Emily will be my key in my plan and your daughter and those two boys will suffer then she will die along with Time! You are human, not mutant! I am cunning, clever, and again, there's nothing you can say or do to stop me! And I hope that your daughter has fun telling you about an incident that has no doubt taken place not too long ago according to my aura."  
"You're a monster," the man then boldly said. Space scoffed.  
"A monster you created. Hear me well: Sometimes in the search or to prove ideals, sacrifices must be made. I hope you remember that while you're grieving! Goodbye," Space snarled once more before taking off with a roar into the air and disappearing into a portal. C.G's father gave a glare at where Space had left into her portal and hoped that Time could do something other than be a machine for trouble was arising….no. Now was the time. It was time to contact his daughter and tell her SOME of the truth….

To be continued...

**Me: If there's too much space between some sentences, I apologize. My computer fought me when I wrote this. Anyways, R and-**

**Space: Read and review people! Or else you'll find yourselves-!  
**

**Me: BE QUIET! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Readers and visitors, I owe you an apology. First off, I never said thank you, not even in one chapter for taking your time to read the story. Second, I guess I could blame Space since she's so rude, but that's an excuse. Third, I never put disclaimers in the other chapters. So I'm sorry for my rudeness fellow readers and visitors. This will not happen again. By the way, Space is gone for the moment, rehearsing a scene so no insults, yay! :)  
Read, relax, review, and enjoy! :)**

**Respectfully,  
Timeflyer 31**

****Antarctic Forest: 100,000,000 A.D****

"Maybe the autopilot was somehow turned on?" Luis was throwing out suggestions to a stressed out C.G as she was pacing in front of her friends, who were back in their normal clothes except for her, still in her swimsuit. Emily, Luis, and Ethan were all sitting in their respective chairs at the island in the middle of the room, trying to think of what could've made the Time Flyer move by itself.  
"Not possible! There's a certain type of….thing that keeps the autopilot from accidentally activating!" C.G answered with her voice slightly wavering.  
"Well what else would've happened? We've come up with every possible possibility and none of it applies to the logic here!" Luis groaned.  
"Get real! Obviously a ghost has snuck on board! And not just any ghost, but a poltergeist!" Ethan made a scary face. Squibby shook in Emily's arms while she rolled her eyes once more and Luis slapped his forehead.  
"What's a poltergeist?" C.G asked with a confused face.  
"We'll explain later. But for now, I think I may have an idea what's going on here," Emily then spoke up.  
"What would that be Emily?" all eyes turned to her.  
"Think about it: The Time Flyer falls through a time hole and that red javelin we found vanished as soon as we approached the machine when you returned-," Emily started.  
"And you having no memory afterwards," Ethan added.  
"And the singing going on one time that put you to sleep but had us wondering and awake; and finally, this incident and a few other times, but I'm not going to list them all." Emily finished with Squibby buzzing in agreement in her arms.  
"What are you suggesting Emily? That the Time Flyer's…..alive?" C.G had a confused look on her face.  
"I guess. I mean it would only make sense and as Luis has said, we've listed every possibility," Emily seemed unsure of her answer herself.  
"Hah! As if!" Ethan laughed.  
"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Ethan. How can a machine be alive Emily?" Luis said.  
"And my father built the machine itself," C.G added.  
"You're right. It was merely a silly idea," Emily laughed lightly. A sudden alert from the computer made C.G and the others gather around her once she opened transmission from the Time Telecommunicator key.  
"Father! We were just about to leave this era-! Father? What is it? You look troubled," C.G asked.  
"I…..I wanted to tell you something and that is why I look bothered by something. But….I cannot bring myself the courage to do so….so, I've contacted another scientist, one you know well, to explain. Switching transmission," in a heartbeat, the screen switched to a woman scientist in a white robe.  
"Kirsten!" C.G's face brightened up.  
"Hello C.G. It's been a while hasn't it? And hello to your friends Emily, Ethan, and Luis as well. Since they don't know me, let introduce myself. My name is Kirsten." the woman smiled.  
"Nice to meet you!" the mentioned three smiled and waved.  
"So what does my father want you to tell me and friends about?"  
"You might want to tell your crewmates to sit down for this is quite a story, one that involves the continuum but in the most unique of ways where no man or woman-,"  
"Just get on with it," Ethan sighed while Emily elbowed him to be silent.  
"Very well. Cassiopeia, do you remember the explosion incident a year before you left and the deaths of John and Mia?" Kirsten began. C.G nodded, remembering very well how she had been scared and worried about her father. "Well….you see, that accident was the birth of two mutants, the last of their kind. I'll tell you more, but first, go change," Kirsten said, noticing that C.G was still in her swimsuit.  
"Huh? Oh!" C.G realized that she was still in her swimsuit. "Right." she quickly left and returned back in her normal attire a few moments later and sat down back in the pilot's seat just as Kirsten began again….

****One hour later****

"Feeling profoundly betrayed by Time and your father, Space got angry and to this day vows vengeance upon him." Kirsten finished. Everyone's mouths had dropped to the floor for an entire hour and it wasn't until C.G spoke that everyone gathered them up.  
"W-why didn't my father tell me this? Time, Space, e-e-everything?!" C.G felt hurt.  
"He wanted to protect you that is all," Kirsten answered readily.  
"Whoa! Two mutant girls that are like Goddess ruling over certain dimensions and your father's scientists accidentally created them….I-I just can't believe it," Luis rubbed his temples on his forehead.  
"Yeah, but just imagine being rulers over time or space! Awesomeness!" Ethan said.  
"But I know how Space feels. I would be upset if I felt like I was betrayed," Emily said, with nods of agreement from the others. "But I wouldn't be THAT vengeful."  
"Time and Space have the exact same personalities as described by people. But, this is not the full story," Kirsten said.  
"It's not?" everyone asked.  
Kirsten nodded. "I would tell you more, but unfortunately, your dad is the only one who knows the full story. And I don't know much about the betrayal that was talked about among the scientists, only rumors. But I do remember that Space was NOT happy about it one bit. And I don't know what happened to Time either."  
"A shame….." C.G sighed in disappointment. "But can I talk to him about it?"  
"It all depends on his courage to talk about it. You see-AHH!" a sudden blast and the shut off of the communication made C.G and the others jump.  
"Kirsten? Kirsten!" C.G cried and typed something rapidly into the control panel.  
"Unable to connect. Connection severed. Warning! Detecting unknown presence in the sky emerging!"  
"Emerging?!" everyone gasped and looked out of the windows to see a strange colored vortex appear but nothing come out of it!

Suddenly, small meteors were appearing!  
"Incoming!" Luis shouted and he and the others dove for cover as the meteorites struck the ground near them but surprisingly missed! Once the meteors stopped, a strange roar was then heard; it was ferocious sounding.  
"W-w-what was that?" Luis squeaked.  
"Whatever it is, we need to leave, NOW!" C.G scrambled back to her feet and got in the pilot's seat activating the control panel again. "Prepare for emergency takeoff!" Emily and Ethan got into their seats and readied themselves along with Luis but….  
"Why are we not taking off?!" Ethan cried, eager to leave as the machine wasn't moving but merely bouncing.  
"The Time Flyer's not working!" C.G cried back.  
"WHAT?! How?!" Luis rushed over.  
"Unknown force preventing liftoff. Warning! Shut down of the engines is recommended before they overheat!" the computer answered all.  
Squibby clung to Emily while the mentioned girl bounced a little in her seat as the poor machine was doing its best to obey its pilot's command to fly. Ethan had his eyes closed, hoping for a miracle like before. Luis was typing rapidly into the control panel along with C.G.  
The strange roar sounded again and it seemed to be closer this time! "Oh man! We're in big trouble aren't we?" Ethan said worriedly. As the tension kept building up and Luis kept typing and the computer still warning them to shut down the engines and the fact that they could-! NO! C.G closed her eyes.  
_Please, if this machine should preform another miracle, if this machine should be alive like Emily suggested-!  
_"AHH!"  
"LUIS!" C.G screamed as he was thrown back unexpectedly by the now violent shaking of the machine.  
"We've got him! Continue what you're doing; he'll be fine!" Emily reassured as she helped him up. C.G nodded and closed her eyes again. _PLEASE! PLEASE! MOVE! FLY INTO THE AIR! PLEASE! FLY!  
_Nothing happened as the machine kept shaking and anxiety was getting higher among the friends. Suddenly, C.G heard a voice in her mind! It was gentle sounding and soothing as the machine stopped shaking.  
_I won't give up! Not for the sake of you nor your friends! It is your will that shall strengthen me on like it has before! _  
With another jerk, a different sounding and almost melodic roar echoed throughout the machine that made everything go silent for a moment. Suddenly, a strange glow surrounded everything in the machine, even C.G and friends!  
"Okay, what's going on?" Ethan asked while looking around with a weird look on his face.  
"Whatever it is, the Time Flyer's moving!" Emily cried.  
"SUCCESS!" Luis jumped for joy having been alright.  
"No time for jubilee! Hang on!" C.G called out before she piloted the machine with a kick start of energy into entering into a vortex, an invisible purser following behind them.  
"I feel much more relaxed and less nervous now," Ethan said after a few moments, stretching.  
"Don't be! Whatever it is that entered from that vortex we saw back at the forest is pursuing us! Incoming attack at five o' clock!" Luis cried, having spotted a fire like attack coming at them while looking out one of the windows. But it was too late and the attack hit them, causing everyone to cry out and hang on for dear life. Time managed to ignore the pain in her left wing and kept going on. Soon….  
"ANOTHER ONE COMING!"  
C.G managed to dodge the attack but suddenly the machine moved by itself downward with Time shutting out all commands entered by her pilot. She was not about to let Space destroy them that easily! Everyone closed their eyes and continued holding on. When they all opened their eyes, they all gasped as stars were going by them quickly. They all wondered where they were. Time knew though. She was taking a detour to try to throw Space off by going into her sister's dimension.  
"Whoa….." all awed at how pretty the dimension was that they were before they were suddenly in the continuum again and another attack was coming at them! 'Well it was worth a shot,' Time sighed in her mind and kept moving forward.  
"MOVE! MOVE!" Ethan shouted.  
"I can't! I'M NOT EVEN PILOTING!" C.G shouted back before the Time Flyer entered a vortex and the invisible pursuer bumped her head and uttered a curse. No matter…..an aura sphere never misses….

The Time Flyer entered through another vortex, the attack on its heels.  
"This is not good! The left wing is smoking! Whatever the machine is doing, it better hurry up and do it fast!" Emily cried.  
Time was running low on strength and decided to let the attack hit her other wing. Everyone cried out again in fear as the machine wobbled before beginning to fall from the air. Time whipped up an aura to protect them all as they crashed landed onto the icy ground. HARD.

****12,000 A.D****

"Is Kirsten alright?!" C.G's father asked while bursting through the hospital doors.  
Another scientist nodded. "She's fine, but she got knocked out pretty good, almost as if someone was there to strike her directly."  
Realization struck quickly. "Space," C.G's father growled.  
"Huh?"  
"N-nothing. It's good to hear that she's doing well and that nothing serious has happened. Keep me updated," the man mumbled before leaving in a hurry.  
_A monster you created. A monster you created….._the words echoed in his mind as he ran towards the building for scientists.

****Great Plateau 100,000,000 A.D****

All was silent. Eerily silent. No one moved, no one looked around. C.G was sprawled out on the floor, a few cuts on her arms and a forming bruise on her head from hitting the table. Emily had her arms around a passed out Squibby, one of her arms broken from cushioning the fall for her. Luis and Ethan seemed okay but they were passed out too. As for Time, she was okay. No, I'm lying; she was not okay. Her wings had been hit and great pain was soaring through her since they were sensitive ever since her javelin struck her that fateful day. She sensed the auras of her friends and grimaced while at the same time struggling to stay conscious. 'Have to heal them….have to focus my aura….'  
Tough as it was, she managed to cause an aura that healed up the bruises, the cuts, and stirred up consciousness within everyone. Despite being slightly weak, the aura managed to heal Emily's broken bone too. 'Rest…..I cannot…rest…..' Time shut down, weak from being injured. She knew that if she was like this, she could not whip up a protective aura that would prevent her friends and pilot from getting hurt or killed should another crash landing happen and that she would be comatose for a while; the real machine would take over in other words. She sensed the presence of another aura….Space…..Time swore she heard mocking laughter. She hoped that the crew would awaken soon and…nothingness….

Groans were heard as C.G, Emily, Ethan, Squibby, and Luis all stirred and got up, each asking each other rapid questions on whether or not the other was ok. Luckily all were, despite some soreness.  
"I'm just glad to be alive," Ethan said.  
"That was quite a ride, I'll say that." Emily added while petting the frightened Squibby.  
"And we owe it all to our captain!" Ethan then declared pumping a fist up into the air but pulled it back quickly because of some soreness.  
"We owe ya one Ceege," Luis spoke.  
"Thanks, but I do not deserve the praise," C.G said while brushing aside some of her fallen out hair from her ponytail.  
"You're joking right?" Ethan laughed but when he saw his captain's serious face, it then turned serious as well. "You're not joking."  
"Ceege, a machine can't be-," Luis started but was stopped by Emily.  
"I'm with C.G on this one. How else could you explain that almost beautiful roar we heard just as we took off? How on earth could we have made it here? And why wasn't C.G able to pilot?"  
"But-! I-! Logic doesn't-!" Luis stuttered.  
"I guess logic isn't the factor here," Ethan muttered.  
"Still though, I repeat: HOW. CAN. A. MACHINE. BE. ALIVE?!" Luis was using his hands and face to express himself as he practically shouted the phrase.  
"Luis, calm down!" C.G ordered and the nerd did as told. "Let's forget about the machine here for a moment and wait and see if my father needs us to do anything else since we had to terminate our mission to find edible plants. If I do not receive a call in the next twenty minutes, we'll start exploring the area-,"  
"C.G?" Ethan, Luis, and Emily cut her off.  
"What?"  
Her friends pointed in response to outside the window. It was nighttime and the starry skies were twinkling above. "Oh," she laughed nervously as a few moments of silence hung in the air.  
"*Yawn* Time for bed then. I'm exhausted," Emily said with Squibby now dozing in her arms and started heading towards the crew quarters where the bunks were along with Luis.  
"I'm staying up a little longer just in case-,"  
"No way! You're coming to bed too whether you like it or not!" Ethan grabbed her arm and almost dragged her away from the area all were in as C.G let out a squeak of surprise. He was tired of her not getting enough sleep as were Luis and Emily. Sighing, she reluctantly admitted to herself that she needed sleep…

Soft breathing from the girls and snoring from the boys and Squibby, (Who was curled up in Luis's arms, the boy being unaware as well while snuggling contentedly) was a clear sign that all were fast asleep. Space, having entered the era and sensing that her sister was knocked out, decided to use this opportunity with a smirk. This would go well…..

Emily suddenly found herself in a spatial area, stars, planets, and galaxies decorating it. She widened her eyes and backed up a bit. Once her mind registered (Somewhat) where she was:  
"W-where am I?" she asked aloud, the question echoing as though she were standing in an empty hallway. A roaring sound was heard and she backed up even more. She then swore that she saw a large figure move by one of the galaxies out of the corner of her eyes.  
"H-hello?" Emily bravely called out. Another roar answered her and instinctively she jumped around, ready to run. "W-w-who's there?" she stuttered out. Suddenly the stars and everything else faded and all around her everything went pitch black!  
"Okay….,*Breath* got to stay calm…." she stuttered while shaking a bit in fear. It was then that a bluish light behind her made Emily turn around to see a floating orb!  
"AHH!" she jumped again and screamed while putting up her hands defensively in front of her.

But once she realized that the orb wasn't doing anything, curiosity struck her. Reaching out a hand carefully towards the orb, she noticed that it somewhat had a strange pattern about it….  
She was suddenly thrown back by electricity coming from the glowing blue orb as it rose up into the air and Emily closed her eyes! The electricity wasn't hurting her and as the light died down, she opened her eyes to see a girl her age twice the size of any human with purple hair, a star jewel on her forehead, creamy wings with blue under them and ribbon like things from the back of both her arms, and fierce looking eyes that opened instantly. The mentioned girl landed with a flap of the wings and roared.  
Emily stared in awe but while at the same time still trembled.  
"You need not be afraid Emily," the other girl spoke with a gentle yet firm voice mixed in.  
"W-who are you?" Emily summoned up the courage to ask.  
"I am the one who is mentioned in the story that that scientist, Kirsten, told you. I am the Goddess of Space!" Space proclaimed with another roar.  
"Space…." Emily repeated. "Amazing! And you're big! Man! I didn't expect-! I mean,"  
"I get that reaction a lot," Space said, stopping Emily in mid-sentence.  
"But wait," Emily backed up. "You're also the one who wants to kill C.G's dad. What have you approached me for? Am I going to hypnotized into being your servant so that I can complete the task for you?" she then boldly said.  
_Wow. Brave aren't we? But at least my choice of her being worthy wasn't wrong. _Space thought before saying: "As you know, I am a mutant, the last of me and my sister, Time's kind in 12,000 A.D . I have approached you because I need your help, but not in the way you think."  
Emily continued listening. "For you see Emily, I have seen the beliefs in your heart and I have judged you worthy,"  
"Worthy? Me?" Emily felt flattered but at the same time suspicious. _Only rarely, do they say, does space seemingly spare the lives of others should it judge someone worthy. _The words from the book Luis had read earlier that day echoed in her mind. "What for?"  
In response, Space's eyes glowed and Emily gasped as she was suddenly back in a spatial area!  
"I am sure that you see the beauty of the galaxies, planets, and stars around you correct?" Emily nodded. "Emily…." two gentle yet large hands were laid on her shoulders. "I've chosen you for a specific reason: to help me save this and all living things around it."  
Emily's eyes widened. "You don't mean-?"  
Space nodded again. "I mean that everything you see about here is in trouble. The universe is close to destruction. In the past, present, and future, my three dimensions that I rule over, there has been one black hole in each, sucking in everything around it. The ones in the past and present are weak but one of them, right here in the future, has grown so large that it threatens the continuum itself and may erase all life if it ever reaches the continuum or earth. This consequence can also erase life in the past and present as well. Forever."  
Emily took in what she had been told. The destruction of all life, her friends, her family back home, the earth she loved and the beauty of space itself…..gone…..perhaps in a heartbeat. Finally:  
"Space?" she asked as everything around them went pitch black again.  
"Hmm?"  
"What can I do to help? What is it you want me to do anyways?"  
"That shall be answered in the right moment. But for now, I must part." Space replied and started to leave…..  
"Wait!" Emily called out. "What if something happens? And….why don't I understand some things?" she then asked timidly while looking down at her feet.  
Space faced her again and lay one hand on her head. A sudden mystic feeling came over her as she saw blue light that looked to be aura surround her and envelope her.

Emily felt afraid again as she was suddenly gripped by images of her worst fears in her mind. She closed her eyes tightly. What was Space doing? She started struggling to get away but the aura that had enveloped her wouldn't allow that. Suddenly the images faded and Emily felt herself relax within the grasp of the aura. Space hadn't let her hand go in the meantime off of Emily's head. A sudden burst of energy from the red-haired teen made Emily's eyes glow as she then was seeing galaxies, comets, and stars go by her; in other words, seeing what Space wanted her to see. Emily then went from looking at the universe to looking at a warrior like version of herself standing next to Space. She then saw Space's powers at use along with the mighty roar that echoed along with her commanding the so called 'Goddess' to stop what seemed to be a dust-twister and stampeding animals. Emily then felt Space's wings envelope her as she felt power surging through her till….! She understood. She understood now that Space was transferring her feelings to her personally so that she understood…..Now, she knew. She knew why Space had chosen her and now she REALLY wanted to help. Emily's eyes stopped glowing as she was freed from the aura surrounding her and Space's wings moved away from her. Space's hand also moved away from her chosen one's head. _  
_After having moved away from Emily, she nodded. Emily took that as an answer to her questions. It was then that Space and everything else seemed to teleport away and then the loud crash of thunder and the appearance of lightning…

Emily awoke with a start and a gasp. She looked around to find that everyone else was still asleep, even C.G surprisingly. Calming herself and slowing her breathing down, she then suddenly couldn't fall back asleep. Getting down quietly from her bunk and then giggling silently at Luis cuddling with Squibby, she then walked to the pilot and crew area and sat down on her chair.  
Was that really a dream or was it real? Well, it FELT real enough to be a dream and it FELT like she was awake. No, that made no sense! What's going on?! Ugh! Now Emily's head was hurting. Sleep….she needed to rest some more. She then stretched and got up.  
However, just as she was about to head back, the sun began to rise up over the mountaintops. "Thanks a lot," she muttered aloud while casting a glare at the rising sun. A sudden opening of the hatch made Emily jump around to see C.G enter.  
"Emily? What are you doing up this early?"  
"Oh! You scared me!" Emily breathed out before answering. "I woke up from a dream and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to sit here,"  
"I see. Were you disturbed in your dreams?" C.G then asked.  
"Do you mean a nightmare?"  
"A what?"  
"A nightmare. It's what we call bad dreams in our time era. Anyways, no, I didn't have anything troubling in my dreams." Emily said.  
"Oh." silence filled the air along with some awkwardness too. Emily wanted to tell her friend about the dream that she had, but she couldn't without sounding weird and it was bad enough that she thought that the Time Flyer was alive. Instead though, she started thinking of Space and her beauty and— "I guess since we're up, we might as well get Ethan and Luis up too." C.G then interrupted Emily's thoughts.  
Emily quickly snapped out of her forming daydream. "Agreed," she then yawned and both were about to leave to the crew quarters together when they heard a girly scream and an *EEE!* and Ethan laughing really hard. Both then rushed in to see Squibby lying on the floor and a poor Luis glaring at a laughing Ethan.  
"NOT FUNNY!" Luis snapped. "You know I hate it when Squibby does that!"  
"I SO wish I had your camera! Your reaction was PRICELESS!" Ethan roared with laughter. Both girls looked at each other before rolling their eyes for the umpteenth time. Emily then picked up the Terra Squid, who was thankful after a rude awakening.  
"Poor Squibby," Emily cooed.  
"Enough!" C.G stated, making everyone else go silent. "Whatever happened now, we forget! My father hasn't called and I want to take this time to explore the area for certain plants and see if they're edible to make up for the last mission."  
"Sounds great!" Emily chirped.  
"I'll break out our winter gear," Ethan sighed and headed for the middle part of the ship that contained certain spaces for storing things while Emily giggled at his 'I don't want to do this' nature.

**Me: Thanks for reading! Until then, Alameah! (May we meet again-Aurean) :)  
(To reply, type, Shalameah, meaning 'we will meet again.')**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Me: I'm back from the dead! :D Lol, just kidding; boy, school is so tough!**

**Space: Enough idle chat! You've taken far too long to post a chapter now GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: Okay, okay! All right then! Thanks to those who reviewed and kept their patience! :)**

Walking carefully along the slopes of the Great Plateau and dressed in their winter outfits, the Time Flyer crew all kept sharp eyes out for any plants that they might spot along the way. (They had left Squibby behind in the Time Flyer) They had spotted a few plants, but they were nothing but tiny flowers surprisingly growing on the mountain. They had also walked quite a ways from the Time Flyer as well.  
Emily's mind was somewhere else as her two other friends reminded C.G to mention the Roachcutters and what they were doing now. The dream was still strong in Emily's mind and the picture of Space was too as well.  
But there was one thing that kept repeating itself. SHE had been chosen to save the universe from destruction. She had been CHOSEN to save the universe from destruction! And by a mutant that controlled space no less! But the other question was: What did Space truly want from her?...  
It didn't matter as she started giggling to herself about the possibility of riding on the back of the mutant and being all warrior like from the dream. It was almost childish to be thinking of such impossible things sure, but she couldn't help it! It was making her giddy by the second and she felt more flattered than ever before. She started humming happily and giggling while almost skipping while walking. It caught the attention of her friends quickly and they all stopped.  
"Emily? What's so funny?" Luis asked with a weird look on his face.  
"Huh?" she faced her friends. "Oh! I was just thinking about a joke I heard awhile back from Ethan that's all." she answered readily but from the looks on Luis, Ethan, and C.G's faces, she could tell that they didn't believe her one bit.  
"Really Emily? You know that Ethan's jokes are lame," C.G said.  
"Hey!" Ethan protested while C.G cast a smirk at him.  
"Yes!"  
"You sure that you're not sick or something?" Ethan then asked.  
"Mhm!" Emily nodded again with a smile.  
"Maybe the thin air is getting to you. Can you focus on my finger-?"  
"Enough!" Emily's sudden snap at Luis made him, Ethan, and C.G jump. "Why can't you believe me?! I'm just laughing at one of Ethan's jokes! Is that a crime or something?"  
"No, but you're acting as though something really great happened to you," Luis replied.  
'But something good DID happen to me!' she wanted to say aloud but instead forced herself to turn away. She sighed. "N-never mind. I'm sorry for snapping at you guys like that. Let's continue on-WHOA!" she suddenly felt the ground shake as did everyone else and was wobbling while trying to stay on her feet. A few moments later it passed.  
"W-w-what was that?" Luis asked while slightly shaking.  
"Probably just a rockslide somewhere, no biggie," Ethan reassured and started to walk towards Emily when another violent shake was felt and this time it knocked the whole gang down! Once again, it stopped as quickly as it came.  
"Please tell me that we're not having earthquakes now," Luis groaned as he got up.  
"Wait a moment. I don't think it's an earthquake, but something else," C.G suggested.  
"Well, what else COULD it be?" Ethan said.  
"Well…." C.G stated to say but Emily cut in.  
"I think it was an earthquake. The infostation told us that earthquakes can happen here since the land is restless in this time."  
"So that means-," Ethan's eyes widened.  
"We're about to have an-," Luis started only hear a VERY familiar loud sound nearby…  
"AVALANCHE!" everyone screamed as they scrambled to their feet and started running away from the sound back towards the Time Flyer only:  
"AHH!"  
"EMILY!" her friends screamed out as they stopped and watched as she slipped and started falling towards the edge of the cliff! She luckily got a grip, but it didn't last long as the rock in her left hand crumbled beneath her and she was falling again!  
"NOO!" her friends all screamed again until a roar was heard.  
Suddenly from the sky a portal opened and a large girl their age with purple hair and creamy wings and ribbon like strings coming from the back of her shoulders emerged!  
"What on earth?!" Ethan's expression was lost as the roaring of the avalanche grew closer.  
"MOVE AWAY!" C.G screamed.  
"We can't-!" Luis screamed back but suddenly again all were surrounded by light! They all closed their eyes as they soon saw themselves standing next to the Time Flyer again!  
"Did…did that weird giant girl just….teleport us here?!" Luis gasped. That said by their friend was soon lost and gone as all watched the giant girl fly down to where Emily had fallen!

Emily suddenly landed on something with an 'OOF!', her eyes closed. She then opened them to see:  
"The sky? A-and wings?! Purple long hair? Wait a second-!" she grabbed onto a very familiar white dress and sat up, holding on tightly. "SPACE?!"  
A short roar answered her as well as: "I'm glad you're alive," Emily said nothing back for a second and started laughing as the wind whipped her hair.  
"There's no time for laughter! We have to stop this avalanche!" Space then suddenly turned around and started charging up with power and two extra sets of down feathers grew on both of her wings. Emily closed her eyes as electricity surrounded her and Space in a full circle.  
(Me: FUSION BOLT TIME! ) "Hang on! Whatever you do, don't let go!" Space roared again and charged straight into the avalanche!

A sudden discharge of powerful electricity from the rapid falling snow made C.G, Luis, and Ethan, who were all by the Time Flyer watching, gasp in awe before it suddenly exploded into a very bright light!  
"AHH!" all shielded their eyes and ducked as snow went flying around everywhere in the air before the electricity stopped, the roaring quickly died down, and the snow slowly began to stop. It was then that another roar sounded and the large girl flew towards them, the two extra sets of down feathers shedding off quickly and landing in the snow. She landed and crouched down and Emily got off, unharmed and safe.  
"E-Emily, who is this?" C.G asked.  
"Everyone, I would like you to meet….Space." Emily replied with a smile at the large girl who saved her. Space got up and opened her wings, glowing from the sunlight. Everyone else just stared in awe. So this was Space…..

"Well this certainly explains why Emily's so giddy all of a sudden. She made a new friend!" Ethan said.  
"Mhm!" Emily chirped. She, Ethan, C.G, Squibby, (Who was now out of the Time Flyer) and Luis were all sitting down on the platform of the hatch, Space sitting nearby, having to bend her head often to look at them. "Thanks by the way. I owe you one," she then thanked the large mutant.  
"It is honor to save someone worthy." was all Space said with a nod.  
"Someone pinch me; I must be dreaming," Luis said, stilling staring in awe. "HEY!" he then yelled as he felt a sharp pinch on his arm. Ethan laughed and C.G huffed in annoyance.  
"Emily, how did you meet Space? And why isn't she attacking me?" C.G then asked.  
"Me? Attack you?" Space put on a puzzled face and feigned shock. "Now why would I want to do that to my friend's friends?"  
"Because you hold a grudge against C.G's father?" Luis answered.  
Space said nothing for a few moments: "I confess, I've wanted to kill you all off for a while for I was angry at you for passing through somewhat my dimension, but when I saw some great talents among you all, I got curious, especially about your crewmate Emily, C.G."  
"Go on," C.G said.  
"I admired her strength from afar and chose her worthy among others. That's why I saved her today and I've appeared to her in a dream so that's how she knew me," Space said.  
"Aha!" Luis suddenly piped up.  
"What?" Space asked.  
"I just remembered something! Let me go get my book!" with that, the nerd rushed back into the Time Flyer and came back out a few moments later, book in hand. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing what Luis was suddenly excited about. Luis flipped it open to a certain page and read: "Only rarely, do they say, does Space seemingly spare the lives of others should it judge someone worthy!"  
"I see now!" Ethan gasped in realization. "You chose Emily and spared us because you judged us ALL worthy!"  
Space cringed inwardly at the thought of judging someone such as Ethan or C.G worthy, but she swallowed back her harsh words and said: "Yes. I did. You all have great talents within you and I couldn't just kill off people like that as I watched you all from afar and got to know your personalities and names. So I reconsidered and decided to forgive your father somewhat. Like I said, I eventually got curious when I watched you demonstrate your great talents. I chose Emily specifically for she is kind, caring, respectful of nature, and has the will and stubbornness of someone who wants to prove their ideals." Space wasn't fully lying, she was curious about them all, (her plans to kill them all off having failed) and chose Emily for the reasons stated, but she was definitely lying about judging everyone worthy and not wanting to hurt them and forgiving C.G's father.  
"I don't fully understand though, why would you forgive my father when he betrayed you in a way that we do not know? And how do we know that you are telling the truth? And what happened to Time and where is she?" C.G then asked.  
Space was about to answer with more cunning lies when loud beeping alerted C.G that her father was calling. "Excuse me a moment if you please, my father's calling," C.G excused herself with a nod at Space, then stood up and then quickly left.  
Silence filled the air except for a few buzzes from Squibby who was curious about the large pretty girl with wings and creamy ribbon like strings trailing from her arms.  
"You there," Space pointed at Luis.  
"Yes?"  
"Would you mind reading more of that book you have in your hands?"  
"Of course!" Luis chirped and opened the book again. "What do you want to hear?"  
"The scientific part about dimensions and the continuum." Space replied.  
"Sure thing!" Luis chirped again and flipped to the section of the book where it contained info like that.  
"Oh great, more nerd-speak. I'm out!" Ethan remarked and went into the Time Flyer crew quarters as Luis began to read with Emily now sitting next to Space.

"You met Space?!" C.G's father kept saying over and over unable to believe what his daughter just told him after she mentioned and talked about the Roachcutters and after asking about Kirsten. She also told him that they had plans to investigate edible plants in the current era they were in and the wild ride and shock the Time Flyer had shown her and her crew.  
"Yes father. She saved Emily and the rest of us from an avalanche and Emily already knew about her since Space appeared to her in a dream. I don't know why Kirsten said those things about her wanting vengeance, Space seems quite calm and friendly," C.G replied, a puzzled look on her face as to why her father was acting a bit irrational.  
Her father sighed. _I'm cunning, clever, and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me! _Space's words were echoing in his head. "Cassiopeia, I-*sigh* Never mind. The Roachcutters are interesting; I'll have my team of scientists look into them. Kirsten is doing fine, something happened to explode from a nearby computer. Carry on,"  
"Father, wai-!" too late. The communication shut off, leaving a more than puzzled C.G behind. "What's going on here?" she wondered aloud before she decided to rejoin her friends, more confused than ever.

"These creamy ribbon spaghetti noodle like things on your back are nice props and they add to your epic look." Ethan said. He, Emily, and Luis, having finished reading to Space, and Squibby were gathered around the large girl their age, studying her looks and getting to know her better. Ethan then suddenly and without warning tugged one of the creamy ribbon like strings. Space let out a squeal and jumped, casting a glare at the blonde afterwards.  
"Those are NOT props! They are a part of my body! No si fa il ha ra ta hicah ne, Ethanata!" (Your carelessness will get us all killed someday Ethan!)  
"Did she say something about ice cream?" Ethan then asked with a laugh.  
"Ethan!" Emily scolded.  
"What?! What she said sounded funny!" he protested.  
"I wouldn't call it funny Ethan. It sounds like a language to me," Luis spoke up in the large girl's defense.  
"A language? It sounded like gibberish to me." Ethan muttered before saying after an elbow in the ribs from Emily: "But I'm sorry I tugged at your creamy string things,"  
Space sighed. "It's alright. Be more careful next time all right? I could've shocked you senseless,"  
"Shock? You mean, you have electric like powers?" Emily questioned.  
Space nodded. "I've had them from the day I was created. What you saw minutes ago was a special power of mine."  
"Interesting," another voice spoke. Everyone turned their attention to C.G who was now standing a few feet away; they all hadn't noticed her approach them. "I wonder if the holodat can give us more info…." with a quick scan, an image of Space flying appeared on the holodat screen.  
"Space: A larger-than-the-average-human girl who controls space itself and who has electric type powers. She has the power to summon meteorites, turn invisible, fire off electric pulses from her mouth and hands, control some of the earth with magnetic fields and temperatures, can turn into a comet, transformation, and one powerful attack known as Fusion Bolt." it said.  
"Fusion Bolt?" Emily questioned.  
"It makes sense! The fusion reaction I sensed when Space stopped the avalanche; it makes perfect sense!" Luis answered excitedly.  
"You've made quite a powerful friend Emily," Ethan chuckled.  
"Let's let the holodat finish," C.G said and everyone got quiet again.  
"Fusion Bolt works two ways; it has a powered up attack status and a non-powered up status as well. When not powered up, the power of Space's Fusion Bolt is 200,000 volts. When powered up, and Fusion Flare having been used first, it doubles up to 400,000 volts." the holodat then finished.  
"F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-*SMACK!* OW! FOUR HUNDRED THOUSAND VOLTS?!" Luis stuttered (The smack having been courtesy of Ethan) before he fainted.  
"Shocking! Pun intended!" Emily remarked with her eyes widened. "But what's Fusion Flare and does the holodat know what happened to Time?" she then asked. In the background, Ethan had successfully revived a passed out Luis in the meantime. (Courtesy of yet another smack)  
"Error. No data available. Please scan a picture of what you wish to know. No data available on 'Fusion Flare' as well." was the answer when C.G finished typing into the holodat.  
"There's no info about Time?" Ethan questioned.  
"Of course," Space said. "My sister's been missing for a while now. I have no idea what happened to her."  
"I see," C.G murmured. "It's a shame. My friends and I would like to meet her."  
"Before you put it away, can the holodat describe Fusion Bolt?" Luis suddenly asked.  
"I think so. Why?" C.G answered.  
"I'm just curious," Luis shrugged as C.G typed in and the image of Space appeared again.  
"The electric generation within Space causes nearby moisture to form around her and spin and glow light blue with electricity. Space's body then becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and large bolts of light blue burst off her body. A violent force field then forms around Space's body and she flies down and slams her body onto whatever she is attacking. Two extra sets of down feathers grow on her wings as well to prevent recoil and aftershock. She sheds the extra feathers after attacking. When the attack is complete, Space glows light blue for a tiny bit and she becomes surrounded in light blue sparks temporarily." the holodat illustrated how it worked while speaking before it shut off and C.G put it back in her pocket.  
"Dang!" Ethan remarked with a smile. "That is one wicked attack!"  
"But I wish the holodat had info on Fusion Flare," Emily said.  
"And Time as well," C.G added.  
"We can take a guess can't we?" Luis smiled. "I bet Fusion Flare is like Fusion Bolt; the attacks are powerful but yet different!"  
"Smart aren't we?" Space remarked with a smirk with Luis then laughing sheepishly.  
"Now that the incident is over, what now?" Emily then questioned with Squibby back in her arms.  
No one said anything and all that was heard was the passing of the wind.  
"Hey! I've got a good idea!" Ethan then suddenly piped up.  
"No, we're not skiing up here," Luis sighed.  
"I didn't mean that! I meant we should go on a quest to find Time!" everyone's eyes widened.  
"Really?" Emily raised an eyebrow.  
"Why not? We've got her cool sister here who can help us, a chosen one, one nerd, and one captain so why not?!" Ethan chirped again.  
"As much as that sounds fun and interesting, aren't we supposed to be looking for edible plants in this era?" Luis asked.  
"Uh….." Ethan had no response after that.  
"I guess we could sidetrack and put the mission aside, but that would make humanity even wait longer. What would be the point of this mission anyways?" C.G pondered.  
"The point would be to unite the Goddess like sisters again and have C.G's dad see Time again too! He is in some sort of way their father too." Ethan readily answered.  
"But Kirsten said that John and Mia created them," Emily pointed out.  
"Yeah, but they see C.G's dad as their father figure since when they awoke he was the first thing they ever saw right?" Ethan winked at Space.  
"Right," Space answered almost sarcastically.  
"And think how happy the old man would be if we unite the two back together again?"  
"Hmm….." Luis pondered, a figure on his chin, C.G copying his movement. Emily looked up at Space as if to question: 'what do you think?'  
"*Sigh* How about this then? Has your father said anything; requested missions, stuff like that?" Ethan spoke again.  
"Now that I think about it, he was acting irrational when I told him about you Space and he shut off communication after that…..but no, he didn't say anything about missions-,"  
"No missions then? Awesome! Let's go!" Ethan cut off C.G then grabbed Emily's hand and started tugging her into the Time Flyer. Emily blushed and gripped Squibby tightly in her one free arm.  
"Ethan wait! ETHAN!" Luis ran after them. Awkwardness somewhat filled the air after that.  
"Space,"  
"Yes?"  
"I forgot to say thank you for saving Emily." C.G cast a small smile at the girl twice her size. Space nodded.  
"It was nothing. It is an honor to save my chosen ones." she replied. C.G's smiled widened. Space got that warm feeling inside her again and decided that this was enough and that it was time to go.  
"You'd better inform your father on where you and your friends are leaving to since that what appears to be happening. I will fly alongside the machine and protect you all." she then said.  
"Acknowledged," C.G agreed and went back inside. As soon as the entry door closed, Space walked up to the left side of the machine and lay a hand on it.  
"Timeu," she pat the machine once. "Though you're knocked out and the machine itself has taken over for now, I hope you hear me well. You cannot stop me, you cannot stop the destruction of the universe and my chosen one will strike you down if you dare interfere. Got that?" she pat the machine again with a sneer and smirked. This would be easy. The hatch opened on top and out climbed C.G, no longer in her winter gear.  
"We're ready to depart. How about you?" she said.  
"I'm ready whenever you all are. Have you informed your father?"  
C.G nodded. "Yes, but he shut off communication afterwards. Why is he acting like he's afraid of you?"  
_Coward._ Space thought with a roll of the eyes before she said: "Let's just get moving. The quicker the quest is done, the quicker you can return to saving humanity."  
"Right. Prepare for vortex entry then," C.G then climbed back down into the machine and the hatch on top closed. The whirring noise of both the thrusters on the machine were soon heard as they began to glow green and slowly rose up into the air.  
"Well this is going to be fun," Space sneered again to herself aloud as she followed the machine into the vortex.

In the continuum, Space flew alongside the machine like she promised, wincing and biting her lower lip every time a cut was felt from the distortions they were making by passing through the continuum. Looking sideways now and then, whether flying on the left or right side, she noticed Emily watching her from the large windows with Squibby in her arms. She had a fascinated and yet awed look at the same time. Deciding to move to the left again with a flap of her large wings she then noticed Emily by the left window not too long after she had moved. It seemed as if Emily was making sure her new friend was alright while at the same time admiring Space's beauty, the creamy string like things blowing through the air in a smooth pattern, and her wings. She was like a child watching fish swim around in a tank; following her every movement. It amused Space a tiny bit. She also thought it somewhat cute that her chosen one was watching out for her; she had chosen well.

"I'm sure Space is fine Emily," Luis chuckled at her watching Space's every move.  
"I know that, but I can't stop watching now! I don't want her pretty wings to get ruined!" was Emily's response.  
"Somebody's fond of their new friend," Ethan rolled his eyes playfully.  
"Um Luis?" C.G suddenly spoke up.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm just curious: is it possible for black holes to appear in the continuum?"  
"Yes, but that would be a very rare case. Why?" Luis got a puzzled look on his face.  
C.G said nothing back and pointed in front of her with widened eyes of fear. "Oh," was the typical crew response. Then: "OH! AHHH!"  
"Engaging evasive maneuvers!" C.G shouted but the controls were locked! "What?! What's happening?! Why isn't the Time Flyer working?!"  
"AGAIN?! Now of all times?!" Ethan shouted.  
"We're being sucked in!" Emily cried as Squibby squealed in fear. A roar outside then suddenly made everyone see Space fire off an electric pulse at the black hole. Relief filled them all but it was quickly gone when they saw that the attack did nothing!  
"What?! How is this possible?! I have as much power as Time to stop these things!" Space gasped before realizing that the machine along with Emily was being sucked in and that it got hit by strong waves of energy! "No! I am not letting this happen!" thinking quickly, Space made portal that the Time Flyer entered into, creating an emergency exit as a last resort. The portal closed after that and Space focused her energy into a Fusion Bolt two extra sets of down feathers growing.  
_I hope I can plow through this thing! _ With another loud roar Space charged into the black hole and-!

The Time Flyer entered through another portal into an unknown era at quite a fast speed.  
"Why aren't we stopping?!"  
"What happened to Space?!"  
"Ceege, look out!" cries from all three of C.G's friends were heard. She tried to work the controls again, but to no avail; they still didn't work.  
"Brace for impact!" she called out.  
"Hang on!" C.G abandoned the pilot's seat and ran over to her friends who were all in a circle, holding onto one another tightly.  
Within Time's mind, she had felt the strong energy waves pulse through her….and it woke her up and almost restored her strength! She sensed the frightened cries of her friends and pilot and everything suddenly became clear!  
"NO! This isn't the end!" she shouted and with a melodic roar, an aura surrounded the Time Flyer! "Ocara no ni fi hi ga ta ri," she began in Aurean. (Oh the continuum that flows onwards)  
"Timeu no isara no kitata arah..." (Slow time down to merely almost stopping)  
"Ohsa Friendata ni wa, ima no hah!" (And protect my friends!) The Time Flyer suddenly stopped plunging downwards with that last line of the chant having been said and landed somewhere on soft desert sand.

****12,000 A.D: A building for scientists****

_A monster you created. A monster YOU created. _The words of Space still echoed in C.G's father's mind as he stood looking out the window in his own lab.  
"I didn't technically create Time or Space, John and Mia did!" he said aloud to try to stop the words in his head. "But…..I asked them to create a perfect companion to my daughter and the result of it was the birth of two Goddess like girls who rule over time and space. What am I to do?!"  
A knock on the door made the man jump a bit. "Yes?"  
"Sir, the Federation of Time-Space Exploration wants to see you," was the answer.  
"I'll be right there Kirsten," he said and then walked out the door and then alongside the female scientist to the elevator. Once both were standing in and waiting while being lifted to their destination, Kirsten spoke:  
"Sir, is everything alright?"  
"I-*Sigh* Kirsten, what am I to do? Space is after my daughter and her primitive friends, Time can't do anything and I'm powerless as well! I hate this feeling!" was the man's reply.  
"Sir, forgive me if I sound too high hoped, but I believe that Time CAN do something," Kirsten nodded, casting a sympathetic look at the esteemed scientist of the era. "I also believe that because of her kind nature and protective instincts she's more than enough to be a protector to all. Put your faith in Time."  
*Insert music: Seek out Zekrom here*  
C.G's father said nothing as Space's roar echoed in his head…her harsh words…her terrible power…the thought of what she could do to his daughter and friends...then Time's roar… her kindness… then the struggle of Time and Space fighting, Time having been forced to, getting injured badly trying to protect his daughter from her javelin…..Time's transformation into the machine and the words: 'Go ha no ti qa Aurean.' (An Aurean's vow is absolute) Maybe there was no need to lose hope after all….  
"Kirsten?" he finally spoke when the elevator stopped.  
"Sir?"  
"Thank you," he sent a smile at his friend.  
"Anytime Sir," Kirsten smiled back as they both stepped out. "Now you'd better hurry! The scientists there are expecting you and I've got a meeting on the physics of the continuum to go to!" with a wink she ran off, carrying notes clutched to her chest. C.G's father then quickly made his way to the Federation's office….

****300 million A.D****

No one moved for a few moments, just holding onto each other before they all let out a sigh of relief.  
"W-we're saved? We're saved!" Ethan cried.  
"Thank goodness!" Emily breathed out.  
"Um Luis?" C.G spoke.  
"Yes?" the nerd squeaked.  
"You can let me go now,"  
"Huh?! Oh! Right! Sorry!" Luis quickly released his tight grip on C.G's shoulders and blushed.  
"How did we land safely?" he then questioned.  
"Could the machine have saved us again?" Emily asked, holding Squibby in her arms again.  
"Not possible!" Ethan snorted.  
"Well-,"  
"Um, guys?" C.G cut off Emily and pointed outside again. It was cloudy and the clouds were dark. Some sunlight seeped through but only clouds covered the sky. Emily, Ethan, and Luis all looked out the windows. They saw that they were in a desert area with a few plants shockingly.  
"Whoa!...Where are we?" Luis said and pressed a button on the computer on the island of the ship. A holographic image of the world appeared. A red dot on the continent that used to be North America appeared.  
"The Rain Shadow Desert, 300 million years A.D. The continent that used to be North America has turned into a vast desert in the state that used to be Kanas. Because of the dark clouds always covering the sky, the many canyons and the vastness, heat, and somewhat rain, this is the reason it earned the name Rain Shadow Desert." the computer said. Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor.  
"The Rain-what now?" Ethan stuttered.  
"Whoa! We're in North America! And in Kansas too!" Luis gasped.  
"Rain Shadow Desert; interesting. I'm guessing the portal that Space created somehow caused us to end up in this era and in 300 million years A.D. This is most interesting and yet trivial thing at the same time. We owe her our lives for saving us." C.G said.  
"Wait a minute! What happened to Space?!" Emily suddenly cried remembering.  
"She's probably fighting off that black hole right now as we speak." Luis said, remembering as well.  
"Will she be okay? What if she's hurt? What if-?!"  
"Emily, chill! You're acting like Luis!" Ethan put his hands on her shoulders.  
"Yeah!" Luis agreed but then realization hit. Hey!" he then whined while Ethan laughed.  
"She's quite powerful with Fusion Bolt so she'll probably be fine. Since she has power over the continuum too, she'll find us easily," C.G reassured.  
"How? Oh! The three dimensions! Right! I almost forgot about that," Emily finally smiled.  
"See? There's nothing to worry about!" Ethan smiled as well.  
"Well, what are we going to do now?" Luis then asked.  
C.G thought about it. Then she decided: "Why don't we explore this new era? It could hold edible plant life and we could gather new data on animals."  
"Good idea Ceege! I'm eager to explore!" Emily chirped. "But shouldn't you contact your father first? And what about are quest to find Time?"  
"Right! Thanks Emily. And our quest to find Time will have to be put on hold; I think exploring this new era is important." C.G said and typed some things into the helm's keyboard.

**Me: Phew! This chapter was a long one! Also, this is chapter 7 reposted simply because I made a mistake in posting a previous chapter onto a new one.  
Well, whatever! Read and review and enjoy! :)**

**Space: Or else!**


End file.
